Policías y mafiosos
by Nakuru K
Summary: U/A. Ella busca salir mientras él, busca su pase de entrada, sin embargo con el mismo objetivo
1. Prologo

Y aquí un nuevo fic… después de tanto tiempo, lento pero de calidad, aun así procurare subir un nuevo capítulo cada semana.

Debo decir que este lindo fic es gracias a la creación base del bello cuarteto de Clamp, gracias a ellas por algunos de los personajes que se presentaran en los próximos capítulos.

Prologo

El año era 1925, donde lo más sonado tanto en el cine como en la vida real era la vida de un mafioso.

Los jóvenes de 26 años se encontraban en la oficina, no era nada fácil ser agente, y mucho menos de investigaciones, sin embargo el ser grandes amigos de hace años simplemente aminoraba la carga, no era que no les gustara su trabajo, simplemente que en ocasiones era abrumador fallar, era por eso que se esforzaban cada día más, ese día en especial estaba muy calmada la situación, como si algo grande fuera a suceder.

\- Estoy fastidiado, creo que me tomare el día libre – Dijo un joven de ojos ámbar, cabellos alborotados de color café una piel bronceada, era alto aunque no se perecía por la mala postura que tenia sentado, mientras jugaba con una pelota solo arrogándola al aire y atrapándola.

\- Estas bromeando próximamente se elegirá un nuevo jefe y te quieres tomar un día libre, por favor primero asegura tu trabajo y luego descansas, aun cuando no tengas necesidad de trabajar – Dijo su compañero, un hombre un poco más alto que el, cabellos negro azulado y unos ojos azul fuerte con biseles grises detrás de unos lentes que lo hacían ver muy intelectual, contrastando con una piel blanca.

\- El día de hoy no hay nada, Eriol

\- Son los días más interesantes, ve casi no hay nadie y todos salieron ya sea como investigación o simplemente se aburrieron, eso el jefe lo tomara en cuenta

\- Bien… pero si en media hora no llega nada interesante…

\- Oigan – Dijo un hombre mayor de ojos café y cabello rojizo – Hay una dama que quiero que vean, son los mejores del lugar así que deben ayudarla, es alguien muy importante, así que más les vale que le ayuden de eso depende su estadía, además de ser ella alguien con influencias, si logran ayudarla créanme que valdrá la pena

\- Claro jefe Terada – Dijo el hombre de ojos azules

\- Li, por favor, siéntate bien, no quiero que esta joven te vea de así

\- Claro jefe – El hombre se retiro, dejando entrar a una mujer de ojos azules con biseles violeta, un largo cabello que llevaba sujeto en una coleta simple, se notaba era rizado con destellos grises una piel aun mas pálida que el joven de ojos azules, por su apariencia parecía tener entre 19 y 21 años

\- Buenas tardes – Dijo la joven, por la ropa que usaba, un kimono discreto pero elegante, se notaba que tenía un excelente nivel económico, en su rosto se veía una enorme preocupación – Me dijo el señor Terada, que ustedes podrían ayudarme

\- Claro siéntese, en que podríamos ayudarle – Dijo el joven de ojos azules levantándose y ofreciéndole una silla para que se sentara, el otro chico solo rodo los ojos simplemente su amigo no cambiaria nunca, era un perfecto caballero, no por nada había vivido toda su infancia en Londres, aunque detrás de todo eso había una triste realidad – Primero mi nombre es Eriol Hiraguisawa y el es mi compañero Shaoran Li

\- Gracias soy Tomoyo Daidoji

\- ¿Y bien cuál es su problema? – Dijo ahora el policía trigueño

\- Disculpe, es solo que estoy muy preocupada… es mi prima, fue bueno… su padre no tenia muchos recursos económicos, y bueno su hermano el viajo lejos de aquí y no sabemos nada de él… así que no se si estén familiarizados con el nombre de Takato Tendo – Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como la joven conoce ese nombre – El obligo a mi prima que viviera con él, al principio podía visitarla, le insistí que lo dejara hace quince días Tendo prohibió las visitas y hace una semana su padre bueno murió misteriosamente, se supone que lo asaltaron unos simples ladrones pero, yo lo dudo, el buscaba la forma de sacarla del lugar lo iba a lograr, sin embargo… - La joven comenzó a llorar

\- Señorita Daidoji, hace años que queremos a ese tipo tras las rejas, sabemos lo peligroso que es, así que haremos lo posible por encerrarlo y liberar a su prima – Hablo el joven chino

\- Gracias – Dijo forzando una sonrisa – Ella es la persona que deseo que ayuden – Mostrándole una foto de una joven en kimono y con una sombrilla posando, era amarillenta, pero eso solo se debía a la época

\- Linda chica, eso explica él porque – Dijo en un tono un tanto amargado el joven de ojos azules

Espero les agrade mi nueva entrega de fic


	2. Toda historia tiene un comienzo

Capitulo 01

Toda historia tiene un comienzo

Una joven de ojos verdes y vestida provocativamente, usaba un vestido rojo como los que usualmente se usaban en los años veinte, definitivamente no era algo muy cómodo, sus ojos verde esmeralda se veían opacos. Veía a unas jóvenes algunas menores de edad bailando en menos ropa de la que ella llevaba, otras tantas platicando con hombres mafiosos y algunos que simplemente deseaban estar fuera de casa… a lo lejos vio dos mujeres ir con un hombre, sabía a dónde irían, aquello era simplemente terrible, odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero lo hacía por su padre, era lo que le daba algo de fuerza

\- Ven aquí – Dijo un hombre lleno de tatuajes, o al menos eso parecía ya que por la ropa solo se veía el cuello tatuado, la joven lo miro con repulsión y sin deseos de acercarse a él – ¡He dicho ven! – La joven obedeció y se levanto yendo al lado de donde el hombre estaba, no era muy alto, su complexión era robusta, simplemente desagradable, poca higiene personal, sus ojos eran café y cabello negro como la mayoría de las personas

\- Dime Tendo

\- Florecita, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Takato, aquí casi todos somos Tendo – Tomo el trasero de la joven acercándolo a él, ella trato de zafarse pero le fue imposible – Siéntate – Dijo mientras la acomodaba en sus piernas y la acariciaba

\- Suéltame

\- Así le hablas a tu futuro esposo – Ahora el hombre desabrochaba los botones que tenía el cuello de la joven y sentía el cuello de la joven, ya que era demasiado fuerte para ser caricias – Debe de disculparla Tao, es solo que esta fierecilla es difícil de domar – Dijo al hombre frente a él

\- Así es más divertido cuando las amansas ¿no? – Contesto, la chica de ojos verdes voltio a verlo, parecía una persona normal, usaba un sombrero aun así se veía un cabello negro un poco largo y una trenza que llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, la piel trigueña y unos ojos ámbar

\- Este hombre sí que comprende ¿no crees florecita? – La joven no contesto, el hombre de tatuajes volvió a acariciar sus piernas mientras a ella solo le daba asco aquella situación – El será tu propio guardaespaldas, el clan Tsukimine está atacando y necesito a alguien que te cuide, el llego hoy y bueno, antes de entrar a la organización deberá demostrar su lealtad y que mejor que cuidando lo más lindo del lugar – Jugo con el cabello de la joven y la beso, parecía que se la quería comer pero ella intentaba separarse, cuando la soltó

\- Déjame – Dijo intentando levantarse

\- Si eso quieres – Dijo mientras la aventaba hacia el suelo – Deberás aprender a respetarme Sakura Kinomoto, si no…te arrepentirás – Se levantó y se marcho del lugar seguido por diez de sus allegados dejando a la joven en el suelo, el hombre al que anteriormente había llamado Tao se levanto para ayudar a levantarse a la joven

\- Permítame

\- Puedo sola, gracias – Levantándose – No deseo que otro hombre me venga y me diga qué hacer

\- Solo vengo aquí a ayudarla – La chica lo vio y noto algo extraño en sus ojos – Permítame presentarme, soy Zhang Tao

\- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y si de verdad quiere ayudarme debería sacarme de aquí

\- Me temo que eso no está en mis posibilidades

\- Lo temía, podría al menos convencer a Tendo que me permita ver a mi familia, quiero saber cómo esta mi padre, mi prima, son lo único que me queda, es lo que me hace no evitar matarme al ver lo asqueroso que es este lugar, detesto estar aquí, ¿cree que será posible?

\- Su padre y su prima, veré que puedo hacer señorita Kinomoto, no le prometo nada, por el momento lo que puedo hacer es llevarla a su habitación, creo que es en el piso más alto ¿cierto? – La joven asintió – Entonces vámonos señorita Kinomoto

Paso una semana, en el que el hombre que cuidaba a Sakura, simplemente parecía más interesado en buscar la apreciación del jefe que en cuidar a Sakura, eso no era raro siempre era de esa forma. La joven estaba en el lugar de siempre donde cada noche podía "deleitarse " con el espectáculo, rápidamente se levanto y camino hacia las escaleras, eso la tenia fastidiada, mientras dos personas a lo lejos la observaban, una de ellas la siguió, llegando a la habitación de la joven.

\- Señorita Kinomoto ¿se encuentra bien?

\- Claro, solo déjeme en paz, quiere, yo… - La joven parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría

\- Quisiera platicar con usted el día de hoy

\- No quiero compañía el día de hoy, acaso no lo entiende o necesito hablar más claro – Cerro la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a llorar aventó las cosas, todo en cuanto encontraba arrojaba, la ropa que su próximo esposo le compro eran destrozadas, esencias, maquillaje todo en cuanto veía, hasta que se canso y solo lloraba, en ese momento entro su cuidador

\- Así que ya termino de destruir todo, felicidades, ¿ahora qué?

\- ¡Acaso no le dije que deseaba estar sola!

\- Lo dijo pero a mí me pagan por cuidarla, no por obedecerla

\- Usted es un maldito como lo es Tendo, ¿verdad?, claro si no, no trabajaría con él

\- Cuide sus palabras, puede arrepentirse de lo que dice

\- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

\- Así que espantas a otro de los hombres, me temo que este tiene más paciencia florecita… otra vez destruiste todo… que mala eres, Tao sal por favor

\- Si señor – Obedeció el hombre de cabellos largos, al cerrar la puerta el hombre de 35 la tomo de la mano arrogándola a la cama

\- Florecita, eres hermosa – Subiendo arriba de la joven y sujetando sus muñecas – Recuerda tu promesa Sakura, prometiste estar a mi lado, si no tu querido papá sufriría, o caso quieres que suba la amenaza, porque sé que tienes a una bella prima, que me encantaría disfrutar, ¿o no? recuerda que hago muchas concesiones solo porque eres tú, solo porque eres hermosa, pero mi paciencia no es eterna, ¿entendido? ¿Por qué tiemblas Sakura? ¿Miedo? – dijo mientras acariciaba a la joven sugestivamente en las piernas – Recuerda que si no lo deseas no serás mía antes de que nos casemos… pero hasta que seas mía no veras a tu familia, así que ya no es necesario que se lo pidas a tu cuidador, porque ya te di una respuesta – Se quito de arriba de la joven – No puedes decir que no soy amable contigo florecita… mañana iras con tu chica a comprar ropa, los acompañara Tao, así que no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez como querer huir

\- Si Tendo

\- Recuerda que serás libre en cuanto tenga un heredero de mi pequeño imperio

\- Si, lo recuerdo

\- Y no quiero otra más de tus rabietas, entendido

\- Si – El hombre de cabello negro se acerco a la chica besándola de una forma que a ella le asqueaba, al terminar, agarro su cabello y la arrogo al suelo

\- Más te vale – Salió del lugar dejando a una Sakura llorando

* * * Flash – Back * * *

La joven veía a su padre que estaba golpeado en el suelo, y veía al que había provocado todo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque deseo que seas mi esposa, te he visto mucho tiempo, cada día más bella, en el festival con ese kimono, simplemente no pude resistirme, eres hermosa – Dijo acercándose a ella acariciando su rostro – Ya tienes 16 años no tardaras en cumplir 17, yo creo que en lugar de estar jugando a la estudiante deberías pensar en casarte, quiero pretenderte, que seas mi esposa ¿no crees que es una buena idea?

\- No… no quiero – Dijo la joven llorando

\- De verdad – Dijo mientras hacia una seña, levantaron a su padre y apuntaron un arma contra el – Tú decides, asesino a tu padre, disfruto un rato contigo… o dejo vivir a tu padre y me das un heredero, claro que no sea un bastardo

\- Sakura – Hablo su padre – No lo hagas

\- Papá yo… está bien, pero debes prometer que lo dejaras

\- Claro

\- Acepto – El hombre sonrió malévolamente, la acaricio, la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera

\- Descuida, quiero una esposa virtuosa… tienes tres minutos para despedirte – Las once personas que estaban en el lugar salieron del lugar

\- Papá, ¿estás bien? – Dijo corriendo y abrazando al señor que se encontraba golpeado

\- Hija, no hagas eso… no debes, Sakura, yo jamás me lo perdonaría, que diría tu madre si estuviera aquí

\- Yo jamás me perdonaría que te pasara algo por mi culpa, es decir papá si debo casarme con ese tipo para que tú puedas vivir, no es nada, no tengo a mi madre y Touya hace tanto que no sabemos de él, tú eres lo único que me queda

\- Tratare de sacarte de ahí, ¿entendido?

\- Si

\- Mientras tanto se paciente

\- Claro papá, cuídate mucho, vendré a verte si me es posible y a Tomoyo

\- Si hija – Se abrazaron fuertemente

\- Es hora – Dijo él un hombre mientras entraron otras cinco personas separando al padre e hija llevándose a esta ultima

* * * Fin del Flash – Back * * *

\- Mi sentencia hasta la muerte… papá – Sakura continuo llorando hasta quedar dormida en el suelo

Que tal quedo el primer capítulo, de mi historia, creo que esta quedara un poco corta, espero poder hacerlo porque cuando escribo y estoy inspirada llego a divagar mucho en las historias, en fin ya saben toda la rutina, espero con ansias sus review.


	3. Cambio de aire

Capitulo 02

Cambio de aire

Ya había pasado una semana del incidente en la cual, constantemente habían estado comprando algunas cosas, como ropa, joyas, accesorios, maquillaje. Dos hombres estaban en un pequeño restaurante.

\- ¿Y bien? – Dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió el joven de cabello castaño

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas?

\- No lo sé, hoy debo volver temprano

\- Debiste dejarme hacer el trabajo a mí, a ti no te va bien eso de tratar con las personas

\- Claro y olvidar que hay pocos ingleses en Kioto, en cambio existe una cantidad mayor de chinos, además, la última vez casi muertes o lo olvidas

\- Como olvidarlo… si es por esto que deseo con toda el alma eliminar al clan Tendo

\- Si, también yo, es repugnante el solo verlo, después de hacer algo de trabajo sucio, no puedo creer que en dos meses me haya llamado

\- Pues es que la policía no te ha arrestado y bueno sabes que sus años de vida no es mucha

\- Si bueno supongo que no me debería de sorprender mucho, me retiro que seré niñera el día de hoy

Dos horas más tarde, una joven entraba acompañada de otra chica y un hombre tras de ellas con una pequeña trenza negra a una tienda de ropa, a las pocas que era permitido que entrara.

\- Sakura, tranquila, ya verás que las cosas mejoraran – Dijo la chica que parecía dos años mayor que Sakura, usaba dos trenzas una a cada lado y unos ojos un poco tristes de color café

\- Chiharu, yo no lo sé, quisiera desaparecer, quizás si viera a Tomoyo o papá saber que están bien me daría ánimos de continuar pero… ya no lo soporto

\- Aguanta un poco más, Sakura, sin ti, no sé que hubiera sido de mí, eres un ángel y sé que tu familia se encuentra bien – Hablaban mientras veían la ropa – No sé que hubiera sido de mi si…

\- No lo menciones

\- Tú me salvaste… ahora puedo mantener a mi pequeño hermano sin tener que recurrir a… bueno…

\- Es que note que te pasaba algo similar que a mí en fin, debo elegir ropa, tu quieres algo, para ti o el pequeño Akita

\- Quizás un poco, sabes que aun siendo tu dama, no gano mucho

\- Ya sabes que no hay que preocuparse por dinero, Takato paga – Diciendo el nombre con repulsión

\- Sakura, porque no escapar – El joven de cabello negro giro a verlas – Olvídalo, ¿quieres?

\- No importa que oiga, todo mundo sabe el ¿Por qué? Estoy con Takato, lo que tengo que soportar, el solo ver sus tatuajes, es asqueroso

\- Señorita Kinomoto, le ruego elija la ropa y vámonos, por si desea ir a otros lugares

\- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Kinomoto?

\- No, es solo que… bueno… no lo sé, a veces quiero irme lejos de aquí, pero pienso en mi familia y simplemente no puedo dejarlos atrás, mi padre jamás se ira de este lugar porque aquí está la tumba de mi madre y jamás la dejara atrás y Tomoyo, bien creo que ella si se iría conmigo, pero no puedo hablar con ella, supongo que tendré que casarme pronto para poder verles, Tendo esta presionándome para hacerlo aunque no lo diga

\- No sé qué decirle señorita Kinomoto

\- Lo mismo que todos dicen, que disfrute lo que Tendo me da, puede dejar de decirme Kinomoto, odio esas formalidades, podría llamarme Sakura, al menos cuando no esté Tendo o sus famosos diez, que cambian cada día

\- Me temo que no me es permitido

\- Listo Sakura – Dijo la chica mostrándole algunos vestidos - ¿deseas verlos o…?

\- Ya lo sabes Chiharu, vamos por algunos kimonos, después vamos a comprar algo para Akita y luego no se podríamos ir a comer un helado… ¿está permitido?

\- Si, solo que me temo que elegiré el lugar yo

\- No importa no quede de verme con nadie

\- Bien – Salieron del lugar después de que el hombre chino pago, para ir a otro lugar, una tienda de kimonos, donde sus clientes usuales eran la geishas, famosas en Kioto, el hombre salió un no más de cinco minutos e ingreso, viendo a la joven en un bello kimono blanco con verde que lo dejo simplemente sin palabras

\- Te vez hermosa Sakura… no es así joven Tao

\- Si, bien, se llevara solo ese, aun queda bastante dinero como para cinco, la ropa de niño y su helado

\- Bien, le comprare uno a Chiharu y otros para mi, después vamos a la tienda de niños

Unos minutos más tarde, las personas bajaban de un auto Mitsubishi (los primeros en construir en Japón autos en serie, en el año de 1917… momento cultural), entrando a una pequeña tienda no era humilde mas sin embargo no era precisamente igual que las otras tiendas que habían visitado en ese día, entraron y compraron un par de yukatas, para un niño de seis años

\- Me alegra que tu pequeño hermano este ya en la escuela

\- Si, tampoco es una excelente escuela, pero al menos se que aprende algo que le será de utilidad, es gracias a tu ayuda

\- No importa al menos se que lo que gana de mala forma Tendo le ayuda a alguien, además esas joyas no ha notado que faltan

\- Me alegro, no quiero pensar que lo que haría si…

\- No lo hagas de seguro piensa que se perdieron en una de mis rabietas… hoy en la noche es seguro que me regale algo mas… a pesar que mando a Tao para comprar todo tipo de objetos como ropa, joyas y accesorios

\- Tienes muchísimas cosas Sakura, se las circunstancias pero tu familia se encuentra bien deberías disfrutarlo un poco mas

\- Chiharu, la jaula aunque sea de oro, es jaula, así que

\- Lo sé… es lo bueno de ti… eres una persona Sakura, no te mereces esto, mereces a alguien que de verdad te ame, aun si fuera pobre

\- Eso no importa aun deseo aquella nieve que tanto se me antojo – Las jóvenes salieron, con una bolsa – Tao – dijo Sakura al hombre que conducía – Se que no está permitido que me lleves a otro lugar pero quisiera pasar a dejar las cosas de Chiharu a su casa, ni siquiera me bajare

\- Esta bien señorita Sakura

\- Bien, es por… - Dijo la joven de ojos café oscuro indicando el camino, al llegar la joven bajo y dejo las cosas rápidamente, para subir de vuelta al carro, el joven comenzó a manejar otra vez, volteando constantemente al retrovisor y entrando por diferentes calles y callejones

\- Ocurre algo Tao – Dijo la joven de ojos verdes

\- Nos siguen, desde hace tiempo, un poco después de que salimos de la casa de Mihara

\- La policía

\- Me temo que es peor, un clan enemigo

\- Si eso es aun peor… puedes detenerte un poco para que Chiharu baje

\- Pero Sakura

\- No hay peros… aun tienes a tu hermano que depende de ti… - El joven entro a una callejón en el que apenas entraron, era corto y dio la vuelta a la derecha

\- Ahora y corre lejos de aquí – La joven de ojos café obedeció bajando rápidamente y corriendo en dirección contraria a donde siguieron el camino, por lo que el auto que los seguía no noto la usencia de la joven y en todo caso lo que deseaban era a la chica de ojos verdes – Rayos, me temo que hoy no será tu helado Ying Fa – Acelero un poco aunque no era mucho y el otro auto acelero también, solo que esta vez ya sabiendo que los seguían empezaron un tiroteo – Acáchate, iré al hotel, de ahí quiero que bajes lo más rápido posible si aun nos siguen y supongo que Tendo y los diez nos ayudaran

\- Si, al menos algo bueno vino de todo esto – Enfrente de ellos se detuvo un auto acorralándolos - ¿Alguna otra idea?

\- Correr, en cuanto bajemos nos vamos corremos hacia aquella calle – Los jóvenes salieron rápidamente del carro cerrando por instinto las puertas y corrieron por la calle, los demás los siguieron en ambos automóviles dejando abandonado el auto negro donde iban los jóvenes

\- Comienzo a cansarme – Dijo la joven

\- No falta mucho Ying Fa, solo un poco más – Tao ingreso a una pequeña vecindad que estaba en una muy estrecha calle, dejando atrás a los sujetos, para después entrar en un pequeño apartamento

\- Esto es un delito, entrar a un lugar así

\- Lo sé, pero recuerda para quien trabajo… así que esto es de lo menos que se me puede acusar

\- Es verdad – Vio a su alrededor, era un pequeño lugar pero se notaba que tenia decoraciones chinas, el joven se adelanto un poco – Pero este lugar es tu casa

\- Que lista resulto Ying Fa

\- ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Quizás algún día se lo diga – La joven recorrió el lugar viendo lo que había, era un lugar muy simple pocas cosas y nada personal, se giro al hombre y vio como sacaba un par de vendas de un cajón, al observarlo detenidamente vio sangre el abdomen del joven

\- Tao… permítame ayudarlo con eso – Tomando las vendas y dejándolas donde el joven había puesto algo de agua

\- Puedo hacerlo yo solo

\- Imagino que sí, pero de verdad deseo ayudarlo, por favor permítame hacerlo – El hombre se quito la camisa que usaba permitiendo que Sakura viera su estructurado cuerpo y comenzara a limpiarlo, estaba algo roja así que agradecía a la falta de luz – Pensé que alguien como usted usaría un tatuaje

\- Si bueno… lo hare en mi iniciación

\- Nunca había oído hablar de algo así – Viéndolo algo extraño mientras ponía su venda

Mientras un poco alejado del lugar

\- Comienzo a creer que solo quería salir conmigo Hiraguisawa a comer algo de helado

\- Debo admitir que no es una mala idea Lady Daidoji, pero me temo que esa no era mi intención, en realidad esa no era la intención

\- ¿Y cuál era?

\- Darle una sorpresa… además saldría con un simple policía, ¿usted una señorita de sociedad?

\- No lo sé… si tuviera alguna razón válida quizás lo haría

\- Cual sería esa razón valida

\- Amor… joven Hiraguisawa… ¿alguna vez lo ha sentido? Porque yo espero encontrarlo pronto

\- Claro que me he enamorado… pero la perdí hace tiempo ya

\- Lo siento

Aquí esta una nueva entrega de este fic, que es algo diferente a lo que he hecho antes, espero que les agrade y recuerden dejar sus review.


	4. Mas allá de lo que los ojos ven

Capitulo 03

Más allá de lo que los ojos ven

Una pareja de chicos estaba recostada en una colchoneta en el suelo ambos estaban dormidos, hasta el momento en el que el joven de ojos café abrió los ojos y noto a la chica, la recostó bien y vio por una muy pequeña ventana del lugar, notando que ya era de noche, salió del lugar.

Media hora después la chica se levanto algo confundida, había dormido en lugares lujosos pero aun así, no había dormido tan tranquila desde hacía ya tiempo.

\- ¡TAO! – Grito al recordar cómo es que había llegado a ese lugar – No puede ser me dejo en este lugar y ni siquiera sé donde estoy – La joven volvió a ver por todos lados y busco algo… quizás así sabría cómo salir del lugar… hasta que vio una foto de tres personas, dos jóvenes y una mujer, parecían todos de la misma edad

\- ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

\- Yo… buscaba algo para saber donde estoy y como regresar a casa… pensé que me habías dejado Tao

\- Fui por el automóvil, aun estaba y con todo… así que ya es hora de llevarte a tu hogar

\- Eso no es un hogar – La joven comenzó a caminar saliendo del lugar

\- Aun así, debo llevarte Ying Fa, así que deja todo como estaba – La joven asintió mientras veía a su celador salir

Media hora más tarde ambos jóvenes estaban entrando al famoso burdel del lugar.

\- Sakura – Dijo un hombre abrazando a la chica – Que demonios Tao… más de doce horas fuera, comenzaba a pensar que la habías raptado… aunque una fiera como ella no cualquiera la controla, ¿verdad Sakura?

\- Disculpe señor Tendo, es solo que nos ataco, lo que creo es el Clan Yamamoto

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Llegaron a atacar a mi familia, reconocí a dos de ellos desde el momento en que nos comenzaron a seguir, trate de perderlos pero bueno no hay tantos automóviles en el lugar

\- Si eso es cierto… te encuentras bien florecita – La mujer de ojos verdes asintió – Entonces ya te puedes ir a tu habitación – La joven se fue del lugar no sin antes dar una leve sonrisa al joven que lo salvo

Al llegar a la habitación la joven se recostó en su cama y de su pequeña bolsa saco dos fotografías una de ellas, en la que se encontraba con tres personas, su prima, su hermano y su padre, se tomo un día antes de que su hermano se fuera lejos de ahí. La otra, bueno en realidad no sabía quiénes eran esas tres personas pero eso quería decir que la persona que la cuidaba no era del todo un monstruo, quizás solo quizás podría ayudarle a comunicarse con su familia… nunca antes había tenido a alguien así como cuidador.

\- Solo quizás… Zhang Tao – Volviendo a ver las fotografías – ¿Serán parte de su familia? – Guando las fotos en un pequeño cofre… que perteneció a su madre era lo único que había sido permitido guardar por parte de Tao, ahí tenía pocas cosas, las saco todas, había tres fotos aparte de las que ella tenía, también estaba un prendedor en forma de flor de cerezo, algunas cartas que llegaron por parte de su padre y un pequeño diario donde comenzó a escribir, no escribía en japonés, afortunadamente sabía escribir en francés así que si alguien llegaba a leerlo no sabría que decía, y gracias a Tomoyo que le había enseñado ese lindo idioma, al terminar guardo todo nuevamente, cerro el cofre con llave un tanto inusual en forma de estrella, volvió a colgársela en el cuello. Se quedo dormida.

Mientras debajo de las escaleras aun en el burdel, se encontraban alejados del bullicio el hombre que tenia prisionera a la chica, platicando con el hombre que horas atrás la había salvado.

\- Solo un raspón de la bala, que bueno… un excelente cuidador seria una perdida que te hubieran matado… sabes en un mes tendremos una fuerte carga que llegara de América… si continuas así, tal vez podría cambiar tu lugar por uno de los diez, es un poco precipitado pero como sabes, la semana pasada recientemente uno de ellos fue a dormir con los peces, no es bueno traicionarme

\- Si bueno… gracias señor, es algo que no debes olvidar, si me permite quisiera ir a festejar

\- Puedes hacerlo aquí, ahí chicas por montones y licor que parece no acabar

\- Gracias señor, pero creo que iré con mi chica

\- Siendo así… espero que algún día puedas traerla aquí, a mi boda… creo que es hora de casarme con la fierecilla, una semana después del cargamento

\- Falta poco

\- He esperado mucho, sin embargo después de lo agitado del día, mañana le daré la noticia

\- Muy bien señor, en ese caso me retiro, nos vemos mañana

\- Tomate el día, lo mereces después de hoy

Dos hombres se encontraban en el despacho, un tanto desesperados por la situación

\- Es hermosa no crees – Dijo el joven de lentes

\- Eso es relevante

\- No, es solo que a pesar de usar lentes no estoy ciego ¿sabes?

\- Si lo sé… por cierto me entere que pasas demasiado tiempo, con su prima… ¿acaso es una conquista tuya ya?

\- Sabes que mi corazón pertenece aun a…

\- Eriol, lo sé, yo más que nadie fui testigo del amor puro que tenían el uno por el otro… pero créeme que la conocí y sé que no le agradaría verte solo, la familia no lo reprochara… han pasado ya cuatro años

\- Bueno Shaoran, entonces cuando será el gran golpe

\- Ya pronto… tengo un pequeño plan, quería consultártelo antes de hablarlo con el jefe, además necesitamos la ayuda de Yamazaki necesito que cuide a una chica

\- Bien, entonces comienza

Por la noche la joven de ojos verdes bajo al burdel, su compañera y amiga Chiharu fue la encargada de ayudarla a arreglarse de forma especial por ordenes de Tendo. Esta vez usaba un vestido verde esmeralda que resaltaba los ojos el estilo era chino y con un dragón dorado que rodeaba el vestido tenía una larga abierta que resaltaba lo formadas que estaban sus piernas, su largo cabello estaba recogido en un perfecto moño que era sostenido por algunos broches.

Al entrar al lugar la chica fue observada por los presentes.

\- Te vez bien… deberías arreglarte así más seguido – Tomado su brazo y sentándola en una de las mesas que había

\- ¿Que quieres ahora?

\- Quería darte una gran noticia

\- Tienes un nuevo carcelero para mí

\- No… me temo que Tao continuara siéndolo, si no lo viste el día de hoy es porque le di el día, por su gran hazaña de ayer

\- Bien… di lo que quieres decirme para poder irme a acostar… hoy no deseo estar aquí abajo

\- Sakura, Sakura… si quieres márchate pero sabes cuales son las consecuencias ¿o te lo recuerdo?

\- No es necesario, sé muy bien cuáles son, es por eso que no me marcho

\- Recuerdas el trato ¿cierto? Es hora de que cumplas tu palabra Sakura, creo que llego la hora de casarnos

\- ¿Qué?

\- Casarnos, ese es el punto de todo esto… me darás el heredero del pequeño imperio que mi familia tiene… ese es el punto de todo aquí, así que es hora de casarnos

\- Takato… - Hablando por primera vez por su nombre – Acaso no deseas casarte con alguien a quien de verdad ames y te ame, no solo por lo que ves si no por lo que hay mas allá

\- Por favor, es una estupidez, o acaso estas enamorada… ¿de Tao?

\- Claro que no… es inconcebible eso… es alguien igual a ti… detesto esto, lo que deseo es tener lo que mis padres compartían… pero no importa… se comenzaran los preparativos para la boda… ya decidiste la fecha

\- Sera en poco más de un mes, el primero de abril

\- ¿Qué? Es muy pronto

\- Ya espere un año Sakura, así que no es pronto aun… aparte florecita, es el día de tu cumpleaños o me equivoco – La joven negó – Que ocasión mas especial que esta, bien ya te puedes retirar si quieres

\- Tao… si ya nos casamos en pronto podría ver a Tomoyo… solo quiero saber por la salud de mi padre… lo último que supe de él es que estaba algo enfermo

\- Ya te lo dije, cuando seas mía – La chica se levanto de su lugar y camino a las escaleras para marcharse a lo que ahora era su habitación, donde se tiro a la cama y comenzó a llorar

\- Sakura, ¿Qué paso?

\- Chiharu, pensé que ya estarías en casa

\- Algo me hizo pensar que quizás me necesitarías aquí

\- Me casare con Tao el primero de abril

\- Es menos de dos meses

\- Lo sé… mañana descansas así que te veré el viernes

\- Señorita Sakura

\- Solo márchate por favor

\- Si – La chica de ojos café salió del lugar, Sakura tomo una llave de su cuello y escribió en su diario, lo que fue uno más de sus días, después guardo todo

La desesperanza se hacía presente en Sakura conforme pasaban los días, los preparativos de la boda cada vez estaban más cerca, los pocos momentos que pasaba alejada de ese lugar estaba con Tao, habían platicado mucho, de cosas simples y banales ya que aquellas profundas, simplemente lo intento y el desviaba la plática… aun así no le parecía que encajara en aquel lugar, al menos no como sus antiguos celadores.

Faltaban ya solo diez días para el gran día en el que Tao Zhang pasaría a ser uno de los diez de Tendo, Sakura había subido, ese día temprano ya que fue un día libre para su carcelero, así que tenía que pasar todo el día con su prometido y eso era algo que no toleraba. Se disculpo y fue a tomar un baño, al salir tomo la llave que usaba en su cuello, simplemente no tenia ánimos de escribir ese día, así que se dispuso a acostarse

\- Tendo – Quien se encontraba demasiado pasado de copas - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

\- Solo visitando a mi futura esposa… no quiero esperar a que seas mía

\- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes… estoy aquí aun así que al menos espera a que nos casemos – El hombre golpeo a la chica arrogándola a la cama

\- Temblando otra vez… así será todo el matrimonio florecita – La chica comenzó a llorar – Ahora lloras – El chico tomo el vestido que usaba ella y aprovechando la gran abierta que tenía el vestido lo rompió por completo dejando ver el cuerpo de la joven y retirándose rápidamente la ropa

\- Tendo por favor… basta

\- Vaya… no puedo creer que espere un año – Mientras manoseaba los pechos de la joven, no tardo mucho antes de hacer lo que en realidad deseaba hacer provocando un gran grito por parte de la chica – Cierra la boca – Dijo mientras la golpeaba fuertemente – Eres tan cálida

\- Basta, déjame ya – Tratando de aventar al hombre que estaba lleno de tatuajes quien volvió a usar su fuerza contra ella

\- Disfruta florecita… porque pronto serás mi esposa… y si cooperas quizás lo disfrutes - Hablo con una horrible sonrisa en la boca, ahora la joven se había resignado y se quedo tranquila llorando mientras esperaba a que terminara aquella tortura

Eran las diez de la mañana, el joven caminaba por las calles de Kioto, iba contento a pesar de tener aquella cara seria, como hace tiempo no estaba, al fin una buena noticia que podría dar, entro a una tienda de joyería y se retiro del lugar con una alargada caja y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Quiero agradecer por los review que me han enviado muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero que les guste el capitulo… ya lo había mencionado desde el principio este fic es un poco más fuerte que los anteriores pero aun así espero que lo disfruten y mil disculpas por hacer sufrir a Sakura, pero créanme que lo recompensare


	5. Un pequeño rayo de luz

Capitulo 04

Un pequeño rayo de luz

Eran las diez de la mañana, el joven caminaba por las calles de Kioto, iba contento a pesar de tener aquella cara seria, como hace tiempo no estaba, al fin una buena noticia que podría dar, entro a una tienda de joyería y se retiro del lugar con una alargada caja y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pronto la pesadilla en la que entro terminaría o al menos eso creía. Entro al burdel donde era tan diferente de día que de noche que solo se limito a ver… pero ahora en especial había algo en el ambiente.

\- ¿Dónde está el jefe? – Dijo el hombre de cabellos largos y negros

\- Salió temprano – Contesto en hombre de cabellos blancos y ojos negros

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Usualmente no preguntas tanto Tao ¿ocurre algo?

\- Nada, solo quería saber

\- En este negocio solo debes saber lo que necesitas nada más

\- Si lo se

\- De cualquier forma, él dejo esto para ti… y regresara mañana por la noche, dijo que te esperaba aquí para continuar lo que habían hablado la otra noche

\- Gracias – El hombre tomo la nota y venia escrito en un perfecto chino – Lleva a la florecita a donde ella quiera, así sea con su prima, solo tráela de regreso – Murmuro… aquello era lo extraño – Ying Fa – Corrió a la habitación de la joven, temía por lo que pudiera haber pasado, era lo mismo de años atrás

Una chica se encontraba con una simple bata, que la cubría, se veía al espejo fijamente, cerca del ojo tenía una gran parte morada, el cuello gran parte era morado ahora, removió un poco su bata y también su hombro…de haber visto mas notaria que había aun mas lugares en los cuales la piel estaba oscurecido… no era tan fuerte… no creía soportar eso mas… simplemente deseaba morir en ese momento… la puerta se abrió de forma abrupta asustándola un poco y mostrando a través de espejo unos ojos café llenos de preocupación.

\- Lárgate de aquí… no deseo verte – Dijo con una voz llena de rencor

\- No me marchare

\- Que te marches… todos ustedes son iguales… los odio… a ti a Tendo a sus diez a todos aquí

\- Ying Fa – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

\- Deja de llamarme así… largo…vete – Dijo aventándole lo primero que vio en el tocador, pero el chico se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras ella comenzó a llorar – Estoy cansada Zhang, cansada de llorar, de gritar, de la vida… ya no quiero vivir

\- No me digas eso… por favor Ying Fa, eres una persona tan agradable y linda y no solo de forma externa si no en el interior en lo que cuenta

\- Eso es una idiotez… solo dejare que llegue el momento de morir

\- Eres muy valiosa no te dejes caer así, no de esa forma… te sacare de aquí, aun existen personas que te quieren

\- No… quien me querrá así… dímelo… NADIE, NADIE ZHANG, al menos me casare con Tendo y soportare todo esto, por mi padre, el me golpeo y me… violo, nadie quiere a alguien como yo, nadie quiere a alguien así

\- Ying Fa – Dijo liberándola del abrazo y se paro

\- Vez, ahora te repugno… ahora que no soy pura – El joven cerro con llave la puerta de la habitación – Nadie quiere las migajas

\- No es eso bella Ying Fa… me enamore de ti… en tan poco tiempo a pesar que todo me indicaba que no lo hiciera… me enamore de ti… eres todo lo que deseo en una mujer – Dijo acercándose a ella – Eres perfecta, nunca, créeme nunca me repugnaras… y jamás has sido ni serás de Tendo, porque para ser de alguien lo debes amar y ser amado – Tomo su rostro y la beso – A mi no me importa si alguien se aprovecho de ti… porque sé que puedo ser aquel a quien ames

\- Zhang – El joven negó

\- Ahora, sé que no es lo que deseas oír en este momento pero… no es mi verdadero nombre – Dijo quitándose lo que era una peluca dejando ver un cabello castaño – Soy Shaoran Li… soy un policía

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recuerdas la foto que viste en aquel cuarto – La joven asintió

\- De hecho… no la devolví como me ordenaste, la conservo entre mis más preciados tesoros, ¿tú eres una de esas tres personas? – Dijo viéndolo bien y tocando su cabello él asintió

\- El hombre que está ahí, es bueno mi primo podría decirse estudiamos juntos desde niños, es casi mi hermano, nuestros bisabuelos tuvieron una hija y un hijo, el hijo es mi abuelo que se caso con una mujer china, pero su hija se caso con un ingles que a su vez tuvo una hija que se caso con alguien de Inglaterra también y bueno de ahí viene Eriol, la joven era su prometida, eran muy felices juntos, esa mujer era mi gemela, nacimos el mismo día

\- Vaya, no me imagine que una de estas personas fueras tú

\- Si bueno, hace cuatro años y medio un hombre la violo, ella no lo digo y Eriol se entero, le dijo que no le importaba, que la amaba a pesar de todo, ella cambio, pero dos meses ella se entero de que estaba embarazada, así que Eriol le propuso casarse en menos de un año, partir a Inglaterra y volver después, cuando no se pudieran enterar de lo sucedido, ella solo dijo que lo pensaría y al día siguiente, amaneció muerta, se suicido y solo dejo una nota pidiendo disculpas a todos, en especial a Eriol… un mes después en los que estuvimos investigando, nos enteramos que la persona que lo había hecho era un hombre que había ido a China a hacer "negocios", le pareció hermosa mi hermana y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, ¿puedes creer lo sínico que fue? ¿Solo aprovechar la oportunidad?... eso nos trajo a los grandes clanes de Kioto, al jefe del clan Tendo

\- ¿Fue Takato? – El joven de ojos ámbar asintió – Es un maldito – Dijo Sakura mientras se intentaba cubrir el cuello, sintiendo si era posible mas asco de lo que había sentido antes

\- Tuvimos una oportunidad de matarlo, pero Eriol se precipito y él es que casi muere, cuando tu prima llego nuestro jefe que sabe la historia, o al menos parte de ella, la mando con nosotros y al escuchar otra vez el nombre Tendo, decidimos hacer lo posible por encerrarlo esta vez

\- Tomoyo… pero yo le pedí que no hiciera nada, por mi padre

\- Ese es el problema Ying Fa, lamento ser quien te de esta noticia, esperaba que no llegara este momento, pero… tu padre, está muerto, lo mataron hace ya me parece cuatro meses, lo lamento Ying Fa – Dijo al ver como la joven comenzó a llorar – Creemos que fue Tendo

\- No… mi padre no, aguante todo lo que él me decía y hacia… lo soporte anoche, Shaoran el me violo y no lo mate mientras dormía mi lado por mi padre

\- Ying Fa – Mientras la abrazaba, el joven comenzó a acariciar el cuello de la chica y la sintió temblar al tacto, y no era para menos después de lo que le había pasado la noche anterior, a pesar de que sabia por lo que la joven estaba pasando no pudo evitar el impulso de besar su cuello suavemente, como queriendo curar todas sus heridas, abrió suavemente su bata descubriendo sus hombros que también estaban en un estado deplorable, y continuo besándola, la joven dejo de llorar y temblar

\- Shaoran – Murmuro, mientras el joven subió por el cuello, pasando por un lado de sus oídos y llego a su golpe cerca del ojo, para después bajar a su boca, aquella que le llamo la atención al solo verla en la foto.

\- Ying Fa – Separándola un poco – Tendo, me ha permitido poder sacarte de aquí, te llevare fuera, deseo hablar más cosas contigo, saldré un momento, pero vendré por ti en una hora, arréglate un poco, usa algo de maquillaje, para disimular esto – Dijo acariciando su rostro

\- Me sacaras de este lugar

\- Es lo que deseo hablar contigo, nos vemos en una hora – Ella asintió, el chico se levanto y se acomodo la peluca que con anterioridad se había quitado y salió del lugar

\- Shaoran Li, me gusta más este nombre… pequeño lobo – La chica giro a algo que conocía bien, su pequeña caja de recuerdos, la abrió y vio la foto de esas tres personas que hasta hace unos momentos atrás eran desconocidos para ella, vio los ojos del joven y sonrió eran los ojos sinceros que tanto le habían atraído, sobre todo en el momento en el que entro a la habitación, llenos de preocupación, guardo todo y comenzó a maquillarse

Una hora después como era acordado el joven llego y vio a Sakura en aquel kimono que días antes habían ido a comprar, lucia hermosa, el verde era un color que la hacía ver hermosa.

\- Falta algo… las compre antes de venir en la mañana pero con lo que paso, olvide dártelo – El chico le dio una caja en la que venían un par de palillos chinos para el cabello, de oro y con incrustaciones de esmeraldas

\- Esto debió costarte una fortuna

\- Eso no importa, dejémoslo en que es cortesía de Tao

\- Tal vez deberías regresarlo y que te den lo que pagaste y quieras vivir en otro lado

\- Ying Fa, solo es hora de irnos, ¿quieres?

\- Si

Un rato más tarde ambos jóvenes caminaban por un cementerio, el cual la joven conocía a la perfección.

\- Lo enterraron al lado de tu madre… Daidoji arreglo todo para que estuvieran juntos aun en la muerte

\- Entonces es por aquí – Al llegar al lugar quedo paralizada, ahí estaba las dos personas que le habían dado la vida, finalmente juntos de nuevo, junto sus manos y parecía estar diciendo unas plegarias al terminar

\- Shaoran… llévame lejos de este lugar… mi padre, era lo único que me detenía en este lugar, no me casare con ese maldito

\- Ven – El joven tomo a la chica y la saco de ahí, subieron al auto el cual arranco, llegaron a una pequeña tienda de helados – Creí que tendrías ganas de un helado

\- En realidad no, quiero tomar el primer barco a donde sea

\- Entra, ¿quieres? – La joven entro al establecimiento, al ver a todos lados logro ver a su mejor amiga y prima con un hombre que le parecía familiar

\- Sakura – Dijo la joven de cabello negro, para correr y abrazar a la joven

\- Tomoyo – Correspondiendo su abrazo

\- Estas más delgada y… ¿te golpeo? – Viendo el rostro de la joven – Ahora si matare a ese maldito… ¿Li? – Girando a ver el joven que estaba con su prima, el aludido solo asintió - ¿Cómo pudo permitir que…?

\- Tomoyo basta, el me ha ayudado mucho, así que no le reproches, además no fuiste tú la que lo envió

\- Esta bien – Dijo girando hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada anteriormente

\- Kinomoto, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa, la persona de la que te hable

\- Un gusto conocerlo señor Hiraguisawa, soy…

\- Se quien es señorita Kinomoto, las quisimos juntar por dos razones, primero porque hace tiempo no se ven y segundo, señorita Kinomoto, necesitamos de su ayuda

\- ¿A qué?

\- Unos días antes de la boda, llegara una carga fuerte de armamento y varias jóvenes de estados unidos además de que Tendo enviara algo de licor y también algunas mujeres, un trueque, y deseo que estés aun en casa de Tendo para que no sospeche nada y aun me lleve, si sale bien nos lo arrestaremos, además de hacer una redada en el bar, será peligroso y habrá muchos disparos, muertos… ¿Crees soportarlo? – Dijo el chico de ojos ámbar

\- ¿Acaso están locos?... en este momento yo me llevo a mi prima de aquí, lejos a América o Europa, pero aquí ya no – Dijo parándose enojada

\- ¿Lo encerrarían por siempre?

\- Si, a él y los mas cercanos, pero si lo deseas yo personalmente te llevare lejos, en este momento, no me reconocería, pero me temo que no podrías volver a pisar esta tierra

\- Lo hare

\- Sakura, estás loca, ¿no ves como te dejo ese inútil?

\- Lo se Tomoyo… pero si lo dejo, lo hará con otra chica, alguien más tendrá la vida que he odiado por más de un año, no puedo vivir con miedo nunca más, y no dejare que siga torturando a las personas que las trate como objetos, yo lo he decidido, es mi elección

\- Sakura – Dijo al ver una determinación en la mirada que nunca antes había notado

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leen mi fic, trato y procuro contestar algunos de sus reviews, los cuales agradezco por ser una manera de superarse cada día, y mejorar para ustedes quienes subo mis historias.


	6. El principio del fin

Capitulo 05

El principio del fin

El día era lindo, la ciudad estaba comenzando a llenarse de personas que venían a disfrutar la bella vista que pronto tendrían por todo Kioto, pronto seria la fiesta de Hanami (La traducción literal a como la he visto es _"ver flores"_, es cuando los cerezos se ponen en flor, pero eso si es algo que está por demás decirlo). Habían estado paseando tranquilamente ya por varias horas, Sakura se sentía mas cómoda con su celador desde varios días antes que supo quien en realidad era. Comenzaba a oscurecerse y dos mujeres discutían una vez más sobre si se haría no o no, finalmente el plan para atrapar a Tendo se llevaría a cabo. Para después despedirse, a pesar de haberse visto en los últimos días varias veces.

\- Y bien señorita Kinomoto ¿desea ir a algún otro lado o la llevo de vuelta a su habitación?

\- Supongo que a la habitación, si no Tendo se molestara mucho

\- Me temo que Tendo no se encuentra en ese lugar, llegara mañana por la noche, ya te lo había dicho, además se te dio el permiso de ir a donde quisieras… siempre y cuando vuelvas

\- En ese caso… podrías llevarme a mi antiguo hogar, quisiera verle una vez más, hace tanto que no estoy ahí – El joven que usaba un cabello negro asintió mientras la chica le daba las instrucciones de a donde ir y por donde para llegar a la casa donde había crecido.

Al llegar, la joven de ojos verdes abrió la puerta, saco las llaves de una pequeña bolsa que usaba.

\- ¿Tenias planeado venir?

\- No… suelo llevarlas a todos lados, por si algún día tengo la oportunidad de volver… este lugar no ha cambiado – Corrió para llegar a la puerta de una habitación en donde la joven entro y vio el lugar donde había dormido con anterioridad, aun estaban aquellas cosas que poseía, vio su ropa, era ropa normal no aquella que la obligaba a usar al bajar al burdel, algunas muñecas de cuando era más pequeña.

\- Esta habitación es más acorde a tu personalidad

\- Podemos quedarnos hoy aquí… la casa es por derecho mía, deberías vivir aquí estos días y no en tu cuarto de vecindad

\- No es problema para mí

\- Pero a mí no me gusta ese lugar es muy pequeño

\- Deja que por el momento yo me preocupe por ti, ya después tratamos esos puntos – Dijo abrazando a la joven, la chica le respondió, abrazándolo fuertemente provocando un pequeño quejido en el

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Yo… hace ya varios días que me atacaron en la calle a unas dos cuadras del burdel

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? – Dijo con verdadera preocupación

\- Me atravesaron con un cuchillo el brazo

\- Me permitirás verla – El joven negó - ¿Qué me ocultas? – La chica sin importarle el protocolo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del joven, al descubrirla vio al chico que tenía unos vendajes teñidos de rojo – La herida se abrió, Shaoran que demonios pensabas, si deseas proteger o vengarte, debes de cuidarte

\- No es nada importante

\- Claro que lo es – Sentó al joven en esa habitación y salió del lugar al regresar tenía un botiquín algo grande

\- Vaya… solo te falto traer un doctor

\- Cuando aún estaba con mi padre, estudie algo de enfermería, esto solo era para los estudios, ahora si me permites puedo ayudarte… ¿está bien? – El chico asintió, mientras sentía unas delicadas manos que tocaban el vendaje, quitándolo con suavidad – Parece que quiere infectarse… te pondré un poco de esto… es algo profunda, aun así hay que tener cuidado Shaoran… no me gustaría saber que por mi culpa te paso algo otra vez, se puede ver la cicatriz de la herida que te hicieron el día que fuimos de compras

\- Eso para mí no interesa… solo deseo sacarte del lugar… llevarte lejos y olvidar todo

\- Shaoran… es muy lindo lo que dices – Dijo comenzando a poner una venda limpia – Pero seamos honestos ¿quieres? Tú mereces estar con alguien mejor que yo… alguien que simplemente sea…

\- No termines esa oración… ya te lo dije que para mí no tiene importancia

\- Para mí sí, no quiero que solo estés conmigo por lastima o por… por honrar la memoria de tu hermana

\- Ying Fa

\- Solo digo la verdad… no tiene caso vivir en una ilusión ¿no crees? Quizás ahora no lo pienses así pero con el tiempo… - El chico beso a la chica impidiendo que continuara hablando

\- Ya te lo dije varias veces… tu eres la que me importa… si quise a mi hermana y lo que le sucedió a ella me ha hecho ver las cosas distintas… pero tú eres muy distinta al tipo de mujeres que conozco que solo les interesa el dinero las posiciones y contigo quiero una vida… dime ¿tú en realidad deseas una vida a mi lado?

\- Si… pero no quiero que me llegues a odiar, que te arrepientas de estar a mi lado algún día

\- Eso nunca – La joven sonrió y ambos jóvenes se abrazaron

Mientras en otro lado dos jóvenes iban caminando, hasta que se detuvieron frente a las puertas de una gran casa, con un hermoso estilo tradicional

\- Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero ya me canse de ser sutil, como dicta la etiqueta japonesa, además de que simplemente no es propio de una dama de sociedad, pero… ¿acaso jamás me invitara a salir?

\- Mande

\- Si, he estado desde el momento en que nos conocimos ya hace casi medio año diciendo que quiero salir con usted, pero parece no entenderlo no sea si es que es extranjero o simplemente no le atraigo

\- Bueno, en realidad si he recibido las señales señorita, me temo que deseo primero terminar un asunto personal antes que invitar a alguien a salir, bueno antes de invitarla a salir, usted en definitiva es una mujer estupenda y me siento muy honrado al oírla decir esto, porque, a pesar del poco tiempo que he pasado con usted, la quiero mucho… solo quiero que me conceda un poco más de tiempo, para terminar algo pendiente

\- Es por lo que dijo de la mujer a la que amo – El joven de ojos azules asintió – Si de verdad la amo, porque no estar con ella

\- Porque murió por culpa de Tendo, así que primero debo detenerlo, como lo dijo su prima… no deseo vivir con miedo y no deseo que alguien más pase por lo mismo… no quiero pensar que en cualquier momento le hará lo mismo a usted

\- Vaya… disculpe por mis tontas preguntas entonces

\- Tomoyo… mis planes son no solo pedirte salir conmigo cuando esta pesadilla que ataca a nuestras familias termine… pero tú en realidad aceptarías tener una relación con un simple policía como yo… ve el lugar donde vives y no es algo que con un sueldo de…

\- Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo Eriol… - El joven de cabellos oscuros giro a ver a todos lados y beso a la chica - ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Se que en Japón no es acostumbrado mostrar afecto de este modo en público pero… tenia deseos de hacerlo… quizás te lleve a Inglaterra y veas un poco mejor lo que quiero decirte… entra a tu casa… y nos veremos hasta después de la redada

\- Si… espero que llegue ese día, para poder caminar a tu lado, como algo mas

\- Yo también – La joven entro a la gran casa – Solo espero que todo salga bien y de verdad poder invitarte a caminar a mi lado – Saco su cartera y vio una foto en la cual hay dos jóvenes de cabellos negros juntos – Discúlpame Jun… creo que me volví a enamorar sin planearlo

Mientras que una joven estaba en su habitación pensando en el joven, aunque luego recordó a su querida prima… se recrimino por pensar en el joven cuando ella, bueno simplemente algo había cambiando en el rostro de su prima desde que la vio aquel día

\- Espero que todo salga bien… por todos, debe de salir bien

La noche paso muy rápido, para dos jóvenes que dormían juntos y abrazados, la chica abrió los ojos y vio al chico a su lado, la mañana anterior había notado unas pequeñas ojeras que compartía el joven de ojos azules, quizás por la preocupación de la redada, en realidad deseaba que todo saliera bien, porque aun si no estaba con Shaoran, por lo menos viviría un poco más tranquila, la joven se levanto saliendo del lugar, entro a otra habitación que había en el pasillo, se notaba perfectamente que era masculina


	7. Detalles

Capitulo 06

Detalles

Los ojos de la joven le dolían, no sabía qué hora era, sin embargo la luz que entraba de la ventana y aquellos ruidos provenientes de la puerta principal la despertaron, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía pésima, al recordar donde estaba busco al joven de ojos café, pero recordó haberlo dejado afuera, fue hacia un armario y de ahí saco un kimono blanco se lo puso y de ahí se dirigió a la puerta, su sorpresa fue al ver al chico con el cabello negro y otros hombres ahí.

\- Tendo

\- ¿Que paso aquí anoche?

\- Quise venir a ver a mi padre, pero al parecer lo asaltaron ¿fueron ustedes verdad? Eres un maldito…. Mataste a mi padre – Dijo la joven golpeando al hombre lleno te tatuajes que solo parecía divertirse con la situación – Te odio Tendo me prometiste que nada le pasaría, por eso me quede a tu lado por mi padre

\- Sin embargo ahora nos unen más cosas florecita, ¿quién va a quererte así? Yo comienzo a dudar si casarme contigo o ver si tu prima aprecia más todo lo que te ofrezco – Dijo en tono hiriente y burlesco provocando la joven lo dejara tranquilo, mientras sujetaba la barbilla para que ella pudiese verlo a los ojos – Claro, necesitas portarte bien, ¿entendido? – La joven trago su orgullo y solo asintió – Bueno te espero afuera en cinco minutos – La misma imagen se repitió, un año más tarde ese hombre seguido de diez y ella quedo ahí en la casa viendo a un hombre que le importaba

\- Tiene razón sabes… ¿Quién podría quererme ahora?

\- Ying Fa, no pienses eso, no te atormentes, vales más que eso

\- Insistes en llamarme así, Shaoran solo digo lo evidente, es la realidad, yo, yo solo sigo en esto porque no quiero que alguien más tenga la misma suerte que yo, la misma que tu hermana – Entro a la habitación y tomo un marco el cual la había acompañado toda la noche – Vamos, no sé si te metí en algunos problemas

\- Siempre está la posibilidad de huir, a China ahí está toda mi familia creo que les agradarías a todos, quizás a Inglaterra, ahí están los padres de Eriol, o comenzar de nuevo en América – La chica mostro una sonrisa melancólica para disponer a caminar hacia la puerta principal donde estaría nuevamente su carcelero

Por la noche se encontraban dos hombres alejados del ajetreo de aquel lugar, tenían como fondo una escena muy particular del lugar los hombres detrás de aquellas mujeres, pidiendo los favores de estas a cambio de algo de dinero.

\- Tao, ¿Qué sucedió anoche entre ustedes? – Mientras le decía a una joven que sirviera Sake, en dos pequeños vasos

\- Nada, lo viste hoy en la mañana nos encontramos en diferentes lugares, quiero lo que les ofreces a tus diez, el respeto que obtienen por la gente al pasar, y claro la fortuna que compartes, quiero eso, no lo arruinaría por una mujer, para eso ya tengo algunas por toda la ciudad – Dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, y un poco nervioso, estaban tan cerca de terminar, de poder hacer una vida al lado de Sakura, de vengar a su hermana, de todo, tomo al igual que su "jefe" algo de licor que inmediatamente fue llenada por la joven que estaba aun al lado de ambos, el de mayor de edad de ambos tomo nuevamente y mientras la joven se acerco una vez más la tomo para sentarla en sus piernas y mientras la acariciaba de forma sugestiva comenzó su relato

\- Muy bien ayer me fui a Osaka, para poder recibir el cargamento, esta vez será fuerte ya que quiero tomarme dos para viajar con Sakura al sur, ya sabes asegurarme de un heredero de mi dinastía, jajajaja, tal vez ahí no será tan difícil como ayer

\- Por la cara que tenia hoy imagino la resistencia que puso, pero en ocasiones así se disfruta más poseerla – Menciono el joven deseando sacar en ese momento su arma y asesinarlo en ese preciso momento así que lo único que pudo hacer era por debajo de la mesa apretar sus manos con gran fuerza

\- Si, fue lo mejor que he tenido, creo que la disfrutare mucho antes de conseguir a otra para divertirme, hace algunos años, viaje a tu hogar, conocí a una chica de sociedad, fue maravillosa oír sus gritos debí traerla conmigo, quizás en un par de años vuelva a buscar a una mujer en china, si continuas así podrías ser mi guía

\- Me temo que no serviría de mucho no he vivido ahí desde mis dos años

\- Que mal, en fin mañana partiremos, en dos días a Osaka, ya ahí nos estarán esperando las jóvenes que se irán a América, de igual forma si alguna te gusta podrías usarla, todas serán nuevas, algunas saben a que irán otras simplemente saben que vivirán el sueño americano

\- Bien ¿a qué hora partiremos?

\- A media noche para llegar al amanecer, en todo el día haremos algunos tratos, veremos la mercancía, y si alguna es buena por la noche festejaremos, al día siguiente llevare a Sakura a que se pruebe su vestido de novia así que puedes pasear, tendrás el día para ti, tu sabrás si lo aprovechas con alguna mujer o lo que quieras, alrededor de las diez dejare a mi florecilla en el hotel y nos iremos al muelle

\- Muy bien, ¿entonces llevara a la señorita Kinomoto? Pensé que se quedaría aquí

\- No, pero no importa no la cuidaras mas, saliendo de Kioto, estaré yo a su lado todo el tiempo

\- Claro

\- Solo la cuidaras mañana – El chino asintió – ve a la habitación y ahí espérame subo en un rato – La joven que anteriormente había estado sirviendo los tragos dejo la botella y se marcho - Si quiere llévala con esa prima que tiene… seria otro buen trofeo a mi lista, algún día… bien iré a darle la noticia a mi florecilla

\- Si lo desea mañana se lo informo yo… si es que desea ir pronto con…

\- Si, es la mejor del lugar un día deberías ir con ella, o quédate hoy y te la mando

\- Me temo que hoy iré con una bella rubia, será nuestra primera noche

\- En ese caso mejor vete Zhang, yo veré a Sakura hoy tu mañana encárgate de ella – El nombrado asintió y se marcho

Unos minutos más tarde resonó una puerta sobresaltando a una joven de ojos verdes, no tardo mucho en abrirse y dejar ver a un hombre lleno de tatuajes y un particular olor a alcohol

\- ¿Qué deseas Tendo? – El hombre se sentó en la cama cerca de ella y le quito el camisón viéndola sin ropa – Por favor Tendo – La joven derramo una pequeña lágrima, el hombre rápidamente se sentó sobre ella para desabrocharse el pantalón

\- Eres hermosa, sería una lástima ver tu piel morada una vez mas ¿no crees?, debes portarte bien, no me gustaría tener que matar a mi esposa… acaríciame – Dijo guiando la mano de la joven a su entrepierna – Hazlo, o será aun peor que la vez pasada – La ojiverde resignada comenzó a hacer lo que pedía

\- Ya falta poco, por favor

\- Que cambia si ya te tome, me encanto tu calidez – Ahora el comenzó a acariciar a la joven

\- Yo…

\- Descuida, solo venia a informarte que mañana nos iremos a Osaka, empaca tus cosas, mañana Zhang tiene mi permiso para llevarte con tu prima, pero si no vuelves ya sabes las consecuencias, incluso hasta tu querida dama de compañía y su hermano al que le mandas cosas tienes en la escuela sufrirá – Se levanto de sobre ella

\- Pero…

\- Lo sé todo, ya tienes varios meses haciendo eso con las joyas que te regalo, lo sé, desde el primero que te ha cuidado me han dado informes, solo lo he confirmado con todos incluso con Zhang

\- Es solo que…

\- Tranquila, quieres hacerlo hazlo pero no creas que se cada cosa que hace, yo se que serás mía siempre porque nadie, escucha nadie te querrá usada, para una noche quizás, pero así como yo para casarse jamás – Le tomo el rostro y después de lamer su mejilla la beso para después arrojarla para recostarla de nuevo. Después de esto se marcho dejando llorando a la joven y el descargar aquello que había comenzado Sakura en la otra joven

Un poco alejados de ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes, algo molestos

\- No te preocupes si la dejara en el hotel no cambiara mucho el plan, al contrario si así son las cosas no tendrá que pasar por la redada del bar

\- Eriol, en el bar quedaran pocos hombres quizás solo tres así que no habrá tanto peligro, si algo me pasara llévense a Sakura lejos, se que tú te llevaras a su prima a Londres, llévenla y no dejes que nada le suceda, que no le pase lo mismo que a Jun

\- Ella, el… a…

\- Si – El joven de ojos azules golpeo la mesa – Lo sé… yo también me sentí así, no es verdad peor, hoy me menciono a Jun no sabes que platica tan repulsiva quería sacar mi arma y matarlo ahí mismo

\- Fue el otro día que vio a Tomoyo – El joven asintió

\- No lo vuelvas a comentar ya sabes cómo es… como fue

\- Maldito… tu rompiste la primera regla del operativo no involucrarte, acaso es por lo que le paso a Jun

\- Ying Fa también me lo menciono, pero no, ella es diferente, todas las mujeres desean el apellido Li, pero ella es diferente, se enamoro de mí sin saber ese pequeño detalle

\- Pequeño detalle, eres rico, casi como el emperador no es un pequeño detalle

\- Y Daidoji, no crees que noto que la llamas por su nombre, ella sabe que eres un Conde

\- Si bueno, se enamoro de un simple policía, la llevare a conocer a mi madre cuando todo termine

\- Unos días más

La mañana siguiente, una joven se encontraba acostada, ya era casi las once de la mañana y la joven estaba despierta, pero aun recostada en la cama, al lado se encontraba su alimento el cual solo veía de reojo, no quería hacer nada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su única amiga del lugar.

\- Debes levantarte Sakura, me mandaron a ver si tenias tu equipaje listo, al parecer Tendo te llevara a un viaje, Sakura – Se sentó a su lado - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mi padre después de todo lo que soporte con Tendo asesino a mi padre, me tomo a la fuerza y que queda para mí

\- Yo… no sé qué decirte

\- Márchate, quiero estar sola – Al quedarse sola cubrió su cabeza con las sabanas, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio un par de ojos ámbar

\- Aun dormida, es casi medio día – Mientras acariciaba su cabello

\- Vete – El joven tomo su rostro y beso su frente negando – Shaoran márchate, no quiero verte mas

\- Que lastima porque yo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, quizás haga lo mismo que Tendo y te rapte, te lleve a china para tenerte solo para mí, sin cometer el mismo error que él, dejar a alguien más al cuidado de lo mejor de mi vida

\- Basta, deja de decir eso

\- No, te amo Ying Fa, me enamoraste y no me marchare, no te dejare jamás, vístete, vamos a ver a Daidoji

\- No tengo ánimos

\- Que ocurrió ayer, acaso nuevamente – La joven negó – Entonces algo te dijo, lo mismo de la otra vez, ya te lo dije y te lo diré una vez mas y las que sean necesarias, a mi no me interesa lo que te hizo jamás serás suya, saldré un poco, vístete, si no entrare y te vestiré yo mismo y te arrastrare hasta ir con tu prima – Ahora la chica asintió viendo cómo salía el joven

Una hora más tarde por el jardín de Kioto dos chicas caminaban, seguidas de un hombre de largo cabello negro

\- Al terminar todo, que harás Sakura, vámonos de aquí… venderé todo, lo único que me queda aquí eres tú, mi padre quiere que me marche con él a parís, pero vamos a donde quieras

\- Aun no lo sé, Shaoran desea que me marche con él a donde yo desee, tomare todas las joyas que me ha dado Tendo, pasando todo esto las venderé y no sé si aceptar su proposición

\- En ese caso voy con ustedes

\- Aun no lo sé

\- Señoritas es hora de despedirse, nos siguen nuevamente, señorita Daidoji, vaya al puente rápidamente ahí está Eriol, nosotros nos vamos por otro lado – Ambas asintieron para darse un abrazo

\- Nos vemos en unos días – Dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros

\- Si, ¿por dónde? – El joven solo la tomo de la mano y la llevo por los arboles, para perderse entre ellos – ¿Quien nos seguía?

\- Los mismos de siempre, mi casa queda cerca quieres ir un rato a que se calme todo – La joven asintió


	8. Un momento de paz

Capitulo 07

Un momento de paz

\- Sabes el otro día que estuvimos aquí me sentí tan tranquila, como hace tiempo no lo había hecho

\- Me alegra, que has pensado hacer después de terminar todo esto

\- No lo sé Tomoyo también me lo ha dicho, me dijo que podríamos ir a donde quisiera, pero no lo sé, también me dijo que de ser necesario se irá con nosotros

\- Ying Fa, te amo, quiero que sepas algo, puedo morir en este operativo pero si todo sale bien quiero que seas mi esposa, ¿aceptarías?... No llores – Al ver a la joven – Se que es una locura que no tenemos mucho de conocernos pero desde el momento en que te vi sentí esa necesidad de estar solo a tu lado, me embrujaron esos ojos

\- Shaoran, no quiero que nada te pase, si te digo que si prométeme que nada te pasara

\- Dime que si – Dijo abrazándola y viéndola a los ojos, no tardo mucho en asentir la joven y menos tiempo paso en lo que él la besaba con tanta ternura, como si fuera una pequeña pieza de porcelana, pronto ella quito la peluca del joven para sentir sus cabellos castaños entre los dedos, pronto ese beso se hizo cada vez más profundo

\- También te amo, no quiero que nada te suceda, cuídate mucho – Nuevamente comenzaron a besarse de manera más pasional, las piernas de Sakura comenzaron a doblegarse y como era un lugar muy pequeño terminaron cayendo a la cama, él sentía como cada caricia la hacía temblar

\- No hare nada que no desees y jamás te lastimare – Hablo el chino para comenzar a separarse de ella, pero ella lo abrazo de la espalda baja para acercarlo nuevamente hacia ella y besarse nuevamente.

El kimono blanco le joven fue muy fácil de quitar, la ropa del chico no opuso resistencia, las caricias no cesaban dando paso a algo más, sin quererlo Sakura recordó lo que paso noches atrás pero esto no era nada parecido, ella deseaba este momento, gimió de placer al sentir como se convertían uno.

Un rato más tarde una joven se comenzó a mover para levantarse pero un par de brazos no se lo permitía

\- No quiero que este momento termine

\- Debemos irnos, antes de que oscurezca

\- Tienes razón – Él joven se sentó y le dio su ropa a la joven para ambos comenzar a vestirse, sin hablar al terminar de ponerse la ropa y arregla el cabello, esta bella pareja se dirigió a la puerta

\- Pase lo que pase Ying Fa, este es el mejor momento de mi vida, un momento que jamás sucedió, un momento que le robamos a alguien

\- ¿No me dirás que es Ying Fa aun?

\- No, vamos

No paso mucho tiempo y ya apenas las seis de la tarde cuando la joven, entro a su habitación, viendo que las maletas estaban casi hechas

\- Chiharu, eres una gran amiga, gracias por hacer mi estadía más soportable en este lugar – Dijo para luego abrazarla

\- Al contrario, fuiste tú la que me salvo de muchas cosas y te estaremos muy agradecidos

\- Ten – Dándole una bolsa – Viene una carta de Tomoyo, indicando que te den empleo como costurera en la tienda de ropa de su padre, es en parís, algo de francés ya sabes, y bueno con eso podrás mantener a tu hermano, para poderte ir están algunas joyas y unos boletos para ir a china, de ahí iras a inda, y de India en barco nuevamente a Francia, serán casi dos meses así que ahí van algunas monedas de plata y algunas joyas

\- No puedo aceptarlo es todo lo que tienes

\- No lo es, recientemente fui a casa de mis padres, te doy joyas que me dio Tendo y el dinero que mi padre pagaría para que alguien viniera a liberarme, y bueno yo me quedo con las joyas más caras y aquellas con buenos recuerdos, se que en Osaka Tendo me comprara más cosas, pero debes irte hoy mismo y no volver jamás, quizás yo escape y vaya a Francia de ser así ahí te buscare

\- Gracias, pero no sé si debo aceptarlo, hace algún tiempo me encontré con un policía, que me seguía, ya sabe por trabajar con bueno el señor Tendo, y últimamente hemos congeniado

\- Piénsalo – Dándole las cosas

Lentamente la joven veía a su ventana, viendo de cómo una hermosa tonalidad azul pasaba a una naranja, para después comenzar a oscurecerse, llenándose de estrellas, simplemente hermoso, hasta que esa poca paz se vio interrumpida por el llamar de una puerta, al no recibir respuesta volvieron a llamar.

\- Adelante – Escucho el abrir y cerrar de esa puerta asegurando que nadie entrara

\- Ying Fa, hora de marcharnos, ¿estás lista?

\- Si – Sintió como los brazos del chico, rodeaban su pequeña cintura sintió como se perdía en sus cabellos por un instante y se separo de ella no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en la cabeza

\- ¿Entonces qué cargo para ti?

\- Solo deja el pequeño bolso, me peinare rápidamente – Mientras tomaba su peineta y se recogía el cabello deteniéndolos con unos bellos palillos de oro

\- Se te ven hermosos

\- Aun pienso que gastaste demasiado, si nos marchamos podríamos usarlos para venderlos

\- Tú por eso no te preocupes, tengo algo de dinero guardado – Beso suave y rápidamente los labios para después abrir la puerta

Conforme los autos avanzaban el frio se hacía presente, cierta humedad en el aire fue seguida de unas nubes, comenzaba a llover, la chica solo veía las gotas de lluvia cayendo por las ventanas, hipnotizada por ellas lentamente cerró los ojos para al abrirlos poder ver los destellos de sol, y estaban frente al hotel en el que estarían.

Al día siguiente estaba la joven con dos hombres probándose el vestido que esperaba jamás usar, era completamente blanco con las mangas bordadas en color oro, un ostentoso sombrero tradicional con adornos en oro, la seda se sentía tan suave, al verse a un espejo se sentía tan hermosa.

\- Florecita maravillosa, ¿no es verdad Zhang?

\- Si, supongo – Decía tratando de evitar que notara los sentimientos que sentía al ver a la chica tan hermosa - El blanco siempre se he ha hecho algo insípido en las bodas

\- Bien quítate ese vestido de ceremonia y pruébate el de fiesta – La joven asintió, no tardo mucho en llegar y mostrarles un vestido tradicional que es un vestido rojo cubierto por una túnica kimono de color blanco que se iba haciendo verde y un árbol de cerezos con algunas hojas cayendo – Mucho mejor

\- Si más alegre

\- No necesitan ninguna reparación ¿verdad? – La joven de ojos verdes y que parecía ser la costurera negaron con el rostro – En ese caso ve para que los acomoden y llevárnoslo ya

\- Sí, señor, acompáñeme señorita

\- No entiendo porque pasar así tu día libre

\- Si bueno, prefiero salir a conocer algunas cosas, me temo que cuando no conozco la ciudad suelo perderme, y bueno los demás desearon quedarse con las chicas, en lo personal son algo comunes esas chicas, quizás las que lleguen me interesen mas

\- Así se habla, ya las veremos por la noche

\- Aquí están sus cajas, desean que mande a alguien que los ayude

\- No, Zhang, llévalas al coche, vamos a comprar algunas joyas, no me gustan mucho las que elegiste, los palillos, no son suficiente

-Sí, está bien – Caminaron un poco y llegaron a una joyería

\- Elige lo que más te guste – Todos comenzaron a ver las cosas que ahí estaban

\- Me encanto esto – Dijo señalando una delgada cadena de oro, con un pequeño dije con una esmeralda

\- Es muy simple, si quieres algo que te parece esto – Mostrándole una gargantilla llena de diamantes

\- Es demasiado llamativo

\- Bien, eso deseo, quiero que todo mundo te vea, sabes que eres mi trofeo

\- Que romántico – Murmuro – En ese caso deberías elegir tu lo que deseas que use, ya que tienes tan buen gusto en joyas

\- Supongo que sí, bien

La luna comenzaba a notarse en aquel cielo que poseía un naranja particular, se estaba tiñendo de negro dejando pasar ya poca luz entre aquellas ventanas del hotel, por lo que solo se veían sombras de lo que jamás ha pasado, dos castaños abrazados; compartiendo fugaces besos y caricias.

\- Llego la hora debo reportarme con Tendo

\- Recuerda que me prometiste tener mucho cuidado

\- No te preocupes, regresare aquí por ti cuando todo haya pasado, porque prometiste casarte conmigo, recuérdalo – Ella asintió - Si cualquier cosa sale mal… vendrá un hombre llamado Takashi Yamazaki y te llevara con Tomoyo, hablo de que puedo salir herido, no precisamente que muera

\- Te amo

\- Y yo a ti Ying Fa – Sakura soltó una sonrisa y suspiro pensando en la infinidad de veces que pregunto el significado de esas palabras y jamás había sido respondida – Otra razón para volver, no puedo dejarte con la duda

\- Bien

Una hora más tarde los jóvenes amantes, aun estando en la misma habitación se sentían tan lejos uno del otro, estando de por medio un hombre de mediana edad, con varios tatuajes en su cuerpo

\- Bien es hora de marcharnos, Sakura, iras con nosotros así que súbete al coche

\- ¿Qué?

\- Descuida Zhang, estará siempre a mi lado, por lo cual solo tendrás que observar y ver el negocio, no cuidarla

\- No deseo ir – Hablo Sakura algo asustada

\- No fue una pregunta florecita, fue una orden, sube al coche, hoy deseo presumirte, y ya que en particular hoy te vez hermosa – La joven suspiro y salió detrás de su "prometido" subiendo a un coche donde iban manejando el hombre más antiguo de ahí, junto con un chino de ojos avellana – Florecita sonríe, hoy nos haremos más ricos de esta forma disfrutare nuestro viaje de bodas – Mientras la tocaba de forma intima, ella se giraba a ver a los hombres enfrente, observando como uno de ellos giraba a verlos y sonreía de forma grotesca, mientras el otro apretaba los puños

\- No estés nervioso Zhang, es de rutina – Hablo el conductor

\- Es solo que no creí que fuera tan pronto mi primer trabajo junto a ustedes

\- Solo porque eres muy bueno Zhang, hiciste un buen trabajo cuidado a esta mujercita

Un rato más tarde estaban alrededor de treinta hombres conversando y viendo varias jaulas, en las que venían varias mujeres deshidratadas y obviamente desnutridas, además también varias armas, sin mencionar algunas otras mercancías. Tendo en todo momento tenía a su lado a la joven de ojos verdes quien veía con tristeza a las mujeres, odiaba ver eso.

No paso mucho tiempo para oír varias sirenas, gritos y demás lo que sucedió fue muy rápido, fue rápidamente rodeada junto todos aquellos hombres, sintió que la jalaron hacia fuera del circulo, vio al hombre y era un joven de cabellos negros y una particular forma de ver, parecía que sus ojos estuviesen cerrados.

Shaoran se alejo de los hombres apuntando hacia el líder en un movimiento brusco la peluca que usaba llego al suelo, todos gritaban y comenzaban a encadenar a algunos de ellos, en un movimiento rápido Tendo al ver a su antiguo trabajador tomo un arma para dispararla.

\- Maldito Li, otra vez tú, esta vez terminare el trabajo – Sakura corrió hacia él y lo posterior que vio fue al hombre que amaba cubierto de sangre.

\- Shaoran

\- Ying Fa

Love it… terminadito el capitulo 7, y lista para el que viene


	9. Cerca del final

Capitulo 08

Cerca del final

Ajeno a lo que ocurría simultáneamente en otro lugar del país; en el hotel, en aquel que Sakura había pasado tantas noches, llegaron varios policías armados, arrestando a varias personas del lugar algunas de ellas corrieron logrando escapar otras más eran alcanzadas, algunos de los trabajadores del lugar sacaron algunas armas poderosas hiriendo algunos policías, pero de igual forma eran los primeros en caer.

\- Rápido registren todo, avísenme al encontrar algo – Hablo pasado el mayor peligro – Ustedes lleven a los heridos al hospital – Acompañado de otros dos hombres, comenzó a reconocer el lugar encontrando a varias mujeres, algunas de ellas ni siquiera hablan japonés, y se veía claramente al ver su rostro, americanas, europeas, chinas, en otro lugar encontró una gran cantidad de alcohol, vinos exportados, continuo encontrando sustancias alucinógenas, múltiples habitaciones, algunas "ocupadas", encontró también explosivos, armas, bombas-

\- Hiragisawa, venga – Dijo un hombre guiando a Eriol por las escaleras, para después llegar al último piso donde vio la habitación del captor de Sakura – Una gran habitación, sin embargo se encontraban varios objetos como armas, espejos por doquier, encontró también varios fajos de dinero, bolsas con oro y plata, algunas piedras preciosas y claro joyería

\- Vaya que si gano mucho haciendo esto – Llegaron más personas al lugar y una de ellas dijo

\- Señor la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto, está al otro lado del pasillo, por si quisiera revisar, todo lo demás está cubierto llevamos a todo aquel que encontramos al cuartel, ya comenzaron a interrogar algunas personas, trajimos varios traductores para las mujeres principalmente

\- Bien iré a revisar la habitación de Kinomoto – El joven se apresuro, a pesar de tener el mismo estilo que la pasada habitación se notaba inmediatamente una diferencia entre ambas, busco entre todas las cosas y encontró al fin una caja que con anterioridad le habían descrito, la tomo para después marcharse del lugar – Vámonos

Al amanecer se encontraba un joven preparando un poco de café, vio el recipiente, en donde había sacado el oloroso polvo.

\- Queda muy poco

\- Ya es hora de que te marches a descansar – Hablo un hombre que lo había estado viendo con sus bellos ojos azulados

\- Terada, yo, aun no llega Li y Kinomoto, iré por la señorita Daidoji ya no tardan en llegar

\- Ya es casi medio día, tal vez deberías dormir un rato, Li te ira a ver en cuanto lleguen – El joven de cabellos negros negó, saliendo del lugar

Un rato más tarde, el joven esperaba en la sala de una gran casa, cuando vio a una chica con un vestido sencillo, le recordaba su natal Inglaterra el ver ese vestido, y la joven peinada con un simple moño dejando caer algunos rizos

\- Eriol, yo… es ropa que me mando mi padre de parís, ¿cómo te fue ayer? ¿Sabes algo de Sakura o Li?

\- ¿Aun no llegan?, acordaron llegar aquí primero… a mi me fue bien, recién terminamos las interrogaciones, aun esta el proceso de juicio para algunos, aquellos que confesaron, bueno ya los están mandando a la cárcel, serán un poco benevolentes con ellos ya que también confesaran en contra de Tendo

\- Que bueno que al menos aquí ya está resuelto

\- Traje esto, estaba en la habitación de Sakura, me pidió, que si aun no estaba aquí cuando la viera te lo entregara – Dijo dándole en cofre que poco tiempo antes cerrara Sakura

\- No logro estar tranquila desde anoche, he dormido tan poco – Hablo tímidamente – ¿pero qué cosas digo? Me acabas de decir que tú no has descansado nada en la noche, sé que no es apropiado, pero deseas ir a una habitación, podrías quedarte en la de huéspedes – El hombre negó – Al menos siéntate – El joven tomo la mano de la chica para sentarla a su lado en el sillón

\- Te vez hermosa – Dijo para darle un dulce beso en los labios, aquel que había estado esperando desde que la vio entrar a su oficina aquel día, la alejo un poco solo para verla sonrojada, y vaya que se notaba mucho gracias a su tono de piel.

\- Yo… este… - No esperaba eso, no era algo que se viera muy seguido en Japón, aun así le había fascinado, y más le fascino lo que siguió, un beso aun más largo y dejando un poco la dulzura.

\- Te amo Tomoyo, y esto ha terminado, puedo cumplir mi promesa y quiero que seas mi novia… ¿aceptas?

\- Si - Un rato se quedaron solo abrazados y cerraron un poco los ojos durmiendo

Al paso de no más de dos horas los jóvenes estaban abrazados hasta que un sonido de automóvil despertó al chico, el cual se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta, seguido de la joven a la que había despertado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Un auto, ya llegaron – Al abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la patrulla frente a la casa notaron que esta se abrió dejando ver a un joven con unos muy peculiares ojos – Takashi… ¿Dónde están?

\- Tendo y los demás supongo ya están llegando a la estación de policías… Shaoran y Kinomoto, bueno, ustedes deben ir a Kioto y pronto

\- Shaoran, Tomoyo, prepara un cambio de ropa y haz lo que tengas que hacer rápido – La joven asintió entrando a la casa seguida de su ahora novio, no paso mucho tiempo para que salieran y cerraran la puerta tras ellos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? – Se atrevió a preguntar la joven de cabellos oscuros después de media hora en silencio camino a Kioto


	10. En ocasiones el final es solo el final

Capitulo 09

En ocasiones el final es solo el final

\- Maldito Li, otra vez tú, esta vez terminare el trabajo – Sakura corrió hacia él y lo posterior que vio fue al hombre que amaba cubierto de sangre.

\- Shaoran

\- Ying Fa – Dijo el joven antes de que la joven callera a sus brazos al recibir el impacto de bala que iba justo hacia su corazón, pero llego a un lugar donde lo lastimo mas, en la joven – No… esto no puede ser

\- Ni yo lo pensé mejor… ¿acaso duele más? – Grito Tendo, después de ser despojado de su arma y esposado

\- Eres un maldito Tendo, debí hacer esto desde que te vi – Dejo a Sakura con un policía y pego el cañón de la pistola al rostro del hombre – Te matare ahora mismo

\- Se un hombre y hazlo

\- Claro que lo hare, por mi hermana y por Sakura

\- Hermana… la única… vaya aquella dulzura es tu hermana

\- Jefe, no… pasara el resto de su vida encerrado, matarlo sería un honor para él – Dijo un chico bajando la mano de Shaoran, pero no evito que le diera un certero golpe en el ojo, para después ir corriendo hacia Sakura

\- Eres un cobarde Li

\- ¿Cómo sigues?

\- Disculpa… yo… tal vez no cumpla mi promesa

\- Sakura no digas eso, estarás bien

\- Es… es la primera vez que me llamas… así

\- No, siempre lo he hecho, Ying Fa, es, Sakura en chino – La joven sonrió y cerró los ojos – Rápido debemos llevarla al hospital

\- Por acá jefe – El joven chino tomo a la mujer en sus brazos para poderla cargar, llevándola a la patrulla, donde en el asiento de atrás, con una mano cubría fuertemente la herida y la otra la uso para entrelazarla con la de ella; en una muy dulce y triste imagen.

Unas horas más tarde se encontraban en un hospital, cerca de los quirófanos, dos jóvenes se encontraban ahí, uno con cierta tranquilidad y el otro no soportaba mas la espera.

\- Vienen con la señorita Kinomoto

\- Si

\- Soy el doctor Tsukiro, ella está estable, se encuentra dormida, en unos minutos podrán visitarla en la habitación que la están moviendo, la buena noticia es que la bala atravesó su hombro, así que no fue necesario buscarla lo cual pudiera haberla lastimado mas y no toco ningún órgano solo perdió mucha sangre ya que atravesó algunos vasos sanguíneos nada grave, solo debemos esperar que no se infecte, es difícil tratar una infección, sería peor, bien acompáñenme a la habitación

\- ¿Qué ocurrirá si se infecta? – Hablo el joven que anteriormente había tomado el brazo de Sakura para separarlo del sicario, y posteriormente evito que mataran al mismo sujeto

\- Bien, no hay un tratamiento certero para una infección, usaremos algunos remedios caseros pero, existe un mayor riesgo de muerte y pues con toda la sangre que perdió, sería difícil una recuperación – Un poco después entraron a la habitación

\- Takashi, quiero que vayas por Eriol y por Daidoji, lo mas probable es que estén en la mansión de ella

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Tan solo quiero que lleguen lo antes posible

\- Claro jefe, ahora mismo me voy – Hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar dejando a los castaños solos en la habitación

\- No puedes dejarme, soy tan egoísta que prefiero morir antes que tú, así no debieron suceder las cosas – El chico tomo una silla para poder sentarse junto a ella, acerco su mano para tomar la de la mujer, vio la ventana un poco y cerró los ojos al ver aun las estrellas.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando una muy tenue luz del amanecer, aun se podían ver las estrellas, aun así despertó, con la mano de su querida prometida aun sostenida en la de él logro sentir el inmenso calor que esta emanaba

\- Fiebre, una infección ¡doctor!

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Esta hirviendo, ella

\- Enfermera tráigame…

Un par de horas más tarde estaban tres personas en un coche policiaco, todos iban muy serios hasta que la única mujer ahí, decidió romper un imaginario hielo que en ese lugar reinaba.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió con Li?

\- Yo jamás dije que fuera Shaoran, señorita Daidoji, su prima, ella estaba en el lugar de los hechos, una decisión de último momento de Tendo, la señorita Kinomoto y Shaoran intentaron evitarlo, pero no pudieron insistir más sin que Tendo sospechara

\- No… me estas mintiendo

\- Ella, se interpuso entre Tendo y Shaoran, fue disparada en el hombro, la operaron y fue un éxito, solo esperar a que se recupere por completo y bueno, no sé si ayude pero… esa bala iba directo al corazón de Shaoran el no hubiera llegado al hospital

\- ¿Cree que eso me sirve? Mi prima puede morir y ¿quiere que me consuele pensando que un policía pudo haber muerto?

\- Tomoyo se que es tu prima, pero Shaoran es mi primo, y bueno solo somos simples policías – Sonrió de forma amarga viendo a la joven para después girar su mirada hacia el camino

\- Eriol… Eriol – Intento hablar con el chico pero este se sentía ofendido, por lo cual el resto del camino fue largo, sobre todo para la joven del cabello negro por dos razones, su prima y mejor amiga ella estaba hospitalizada, para colmo había ofendido a un muy enojado novio, lo peor del caso es que ambas situaciones las comprendía ella en su lugar haría lo mismo

En un lugar ya no tan alejado de los jóvenes dentro de una habitación de hospital.

\- Le estamos administrando medicamento, hacemos lo posible por salvarla así seguiremos pero creo que solo necesitamos esperar a que la joven tenga deseos de vivir, es lo único que resta, veremos cómo continua en el día. Si mejora eso significa que vivirá, pero si empeora me temo que será casi imposible que viva

\- Gracias, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer yo?

\- Debería pasar ya que lo está llamando, no sé si desee que este una enfermera, ya que estamos aplicando fomentos para bajar la temperatura, o si…

\- Si me lo permite deseo hacerlo yo – El doctor asintió para después ambos ingresar a la habitación y dar las indicaciones pertinentes

\- … eso sería todo, cualquier cambio nos llama señor Li – El joven chino asintió y al marcharse la gente comenzó a oír su nombre

\- Ying Fa – Tomo uno de los paños mojados cambiando el que tenía en la frente – No te marches… te necesito a mi lado – Agarro uno más para comenzar a humedecer los brazos de la joven, lo volvió a meter dentro del agua eliminando el exceso y mojar su cuello, sus mejillas, y sus labios, deseando algún día hacer ese recorrido con los suyos, por casi una hora estuvo así

\- Shaoran – Dijo levantando la mano, para ser sostenida por la otra persona que se encontraba en la habitación

\- No hables, necesitas dormir y descansar, para que todo esto termine y nos marchemos

\- Disculpa si no puedo cumplir mi promesa… dile a Tomoyo

\- Shh – Dijo para darle un beso – Te quiero a mi lado Ying Fa

\- Te amo – Dicho esto cerró los ojos

\- Ying Fa…

Esta historia se basa en Japón durante los años ´20 mientras que la penicilina la descubrió Alexander Fleming recién entrados los años ´30.


	11. En ocasiones el final es solo un inicio

Capitulo 10

En ocasiones el final es solo el inicio

El doctor entro corriendo en la habitación al oír como es que grito el joven policía para revisar a la joven y tomar la temperatura.

\- Ella despertó un poco y hablo después simplemente se desvaneció… ¿está bien?

\- Ella…

\- ¡Sakura! – Grito escandalosamente una mujer alejando a todo mundo del lugar y tomando la mano de la joven – Sakura… doctor ¿Cómo esta mi prima? – Detrás de ella entraron dos hombres

\- Bien justo le iba a decir al señor, ella está bien, tuvo fiebre, pero al parecer ya se encuentra bien, bajo muy pronto, solo debemos cuidar que siga así, pero al parecer ya paso la peor parte ahora solo descansa y lo más prudente es no hacer tanto ruido y dejarla dormir ella despertara cuando este lista

\- ¿Cómo dejaste que esto ocurriese? – Le dijo al joven de ojos miel, dándole una bofetada – La ibas a cuidar

\- Tienes razón me merezco otra – La joven levanto la mano para golpearle una vez más pero una mano la detuvo

\- Suéltame

\- No puedes ir por ahí como una niña, gritando, insultando y golpeando, el doctor dijo que la dejáramos descansar, así que sugiero que si desean seguir con esto salgan de aquí – Dicho esto el joven ingles libero la mano de la joven – Disculpa la forma ruda en que te trate, no suelo ser así – Dicho esto salió, seguido de un hombre con un par inusual de ojos

\- Lo lamento joven Li, yo…

\- Yo daría mi vida porque esto jamás le ocurriera a Sakura, de verdad… ella, yo no espere que ella reaccionara así, lo lamento realmente lo lamento y te comprendo

\- Yo… de verdad lo lamento, yo se que fue culpa de Sakura y ahora… por eso… y Eriol… - La joven comenzó a llorar, ante un muy confundido Shaoran – Creo que Eriol dejo de amarme, jamás debí decir lo que dije de ti, estoy enojada conmigo, por permitir que esto le pasara a Sakura, por las cosas que dije de ti con Eriol, el se molesto arruine todo

\- Solo hable con él, está muy lastimado por cosas que pasaron el pasado, lo he visto mirarla, una vez atrás lo vi hacer eso, y fue capaz de todo por ese amor, se que esta vez no es distinto, me retiro para que este un rato con su prima

\- Gracias Li, una vez más te pido disculpas – El solo sonrió y negó indicando que no debía hacerlo para después salir del lugar y cerró la puerta tras él

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Dijo Eriol al ver salir a su mejor amigo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? La redada o ahora con tu novia

\- Lo dejo claro, no le interesan los policías

\- Takashi, necesitas descansar, ve a dormir un poco, y luego vienes a ver si nos vamos todos o simplemente te vas tú, tienes que ir con Chiharu - El joven asintió y se fue – Te lo dijo o fue un momento de ira, porque ahora mismo esa chica se quedo llorando porque la llamaste niña mimada, ¿qué paso entre ustedes?

A pesar de que el tiempo pasaba lentamente para ellos, finalmente llego un nuevo día, Tomoyo lentamente abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol sobre su rostro

\- Al fin despiertas – Dijo una joven recargada entre almohadas

\- Sakura, debiste hablarme cuando despertaste… ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Mejor, yo… aun estoy muy adolorida… ¿Qué paso con Shaoran?

\- Esta afuera con Eriol, si quieres puedo llamarlo, solo quería saber que estuvieras bien – La otra mujer ahí asintió, así que la pelinegra sonrió, le dio un abrazo sutil y se marcho del lugar, no tardo mucho en entrar dos personas una de ellas un hombre vestido de blanco el otro un joven que conocía a la perfección

\- ¿Cómo se siente la paciente el día de hoy?

\- Mucho mejor, pero con algo de hambre

\- Ya le mande traer algo de comida, no tardaran en traerlo mientras tanto…

\- Eriol… yo necesito hablar contigo

\- No necesitas decir nada, ¿sabes? Fui tonto al engañarme, a pesar que una mujer como tú se fijaría en un simple policía, ya la misión está completa, tienes lo que querías, así que…

\- Basta, te quiero a ti, estaba, no pensé, discúlpame, de verdad te amo, no quiero estar sin ti, ayer venia preocupada por la vida de Sakura, pero me preocupaba mas que no quisieras verme nunca más, suena terrible pero…

\- ¿De verdad? – Ella asintió – Te imaginas un futuro a mi lado – Ella volvió a indicar que si – Yo también te amo y mucho, necesito pedirte disculpas porque sé que lo que dijiste lo dijiste por preocupación a tu prima lo comprendo porque yo me preocupo de igual manera por Shaoran

\- Ayer me dijo algo que no logre comprender, ¿Qué fue lo que paso con la mujer que amaste? ¿Cómo murió? – El joven giro la cabeza como buscando a alguien

\- Es una muy larga historia, para resumirla un poco… Jun, ese era su nombre me enamore de ella, era la gemela de Shaoran, Tendo fue a china, abuso de ella, quedo embarazada, le propuse a ella y a la familia casarnos lo más pronto posible irnos a Inglaterra y luego volver al cabo de un par de años y que nadie lo notara… ella por su parte decidió que morir estaría mejor antes de casarse conmigo

\- Yo… disculpa recordarte estas cosas, no debí

\- Es algo que primero tenía que vengar, decirte para poder iniciar de nuevo a tu lado – Ella sonrió y corrió a abrazarlo, hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió el doctor

\- Señorita Daidoji, su prima esta mejor, quizás mañana ya puedan marcharse, por el momento… oh ahí está la comida – Viendo a la enfermera que traía una bandeja e ingresaba a la habitación – Bien ya puede comer y veremos cómo continua, en un momento más vendrán también a cambiarle el vendaje

Los jóvenes estaban viéndose fijamente, era un silencio muy cómodo, no necesitaban las palabras para expresar lo que sentían, temían romperlo ya que así ambos jóvenes se sentían felices

\- Buenos días, le traje su alimento – Hablo una muy feliz enfermera – Necesita alguna otra cosa señorita

\- No gracias

\- En ese caso me retiro

\- Huele riquísimo… me ayudas a levantarme me duele mucho

\- Claro, creo que más bien necesito alimentarte o puedes comer con esa mano – La joven se enrojeció y asintió – Bien abre la boca

\- Shaoran, ¿qué ha pasado con Tendo?

\- Ayer Takashi nos informo que quiere ir a juicio, si lo pierde, jamás saldrá, algunos de sus hombres, se declararon culpables, incluso algunos testificaran en su contra, así que jamás volverá a ver el sol

\- Me siento tan tranquila, todo gracias a ti

\- No, gracias a ti, lo atrapamos, mi hermana, estaría satisfecha y claro ya no lastimara a nadie más, pero mejor de todo es que te puede conocer, de otra forma no te hubieras fijado en mi

\- Eres maravilloso Shaoran, estoy segura de que muchas mujeres que quisieran casarse contigo, quizás encuentres a alguien mejor

\- Volverás a lo mismo, las mujeres que conozco suelen ser muy superficiales, te lo he dicho más de una vez, tú eres la mujer que quiero en mi vida sin importar nada más

\- Te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, no quiero que me llegues a odiar – El joven solo tomo su rostro, besándola con infinita dulzura y negó con el rostro

\- Te amo Ying Fa – Lo joven sonrió tiernamente, mientras la alimentaba comenzó a platicar de cosas triviales – Cuando te recuperes, te llevare a que conozcas a mi madre y a mi prima, recientemente se acaba de casar, me llego una carta hace unos días pero con lo que tardan probablemente lleguemos a conocer a su primer hijo

\- Jamás me habías platicado de tu prima, o de tus padres, solo de Jun

\- Meiling, si fue como otra hermana para mi, en cuanto a mi madre es una gran mujer con un gran porte su nombre es Irean, y en cuanto a mi padre, Hien, el murió cuando yo tenía tan solo diez años, mi madre se hizo muy dura por esa razón, pero claro encargarse de todo ella sola, a pesar de recibir algunas propuestas de matrimonio jamás las acepto

\- ¿Por qué? Es decir pudo haber ayudado a tu madre para poder mantenerlos

\- Si bueno, quizás nunca lo sintió necesario, pero bueno, ya tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de mi familia, quisiera que la conocieras antes de continuar platicando de ellos, no quisiera decir algo que no deba y no quieras casarte conmigo

\- Algo, ¿cómo qué?

\- Mejor come, para que te recuperes pronto

\- Ya pensaste que es lo que haremos, en unos días mas Kinomoto saldrá del hospital

\- Si, aun no lo sé, necesito hablar con Sakura, saber que hará

\- Ella, bueno Shaoran desea llevarlo a casa para que conozca a su madre y su familia, yo quisiera que fuésemos a Londres, sin embargo haremos lo que tu desees, si quieres quedarte en Japón

\- En ese caso déjame asegurarme que Sakura esté bien, después podemos partir a Londres, de ahí veremos qué hacer, hace unos cuantos meses no sabía qué hacer, por no dejarla aquí con Tendo, ahora mismo ya todo paso, así que viendo que estará bien, quizás ayudarle en algo económicamente, no se si un sueldo de policía sea suficiente para ambos, y si quieren tener hijos, tal vez Li deba elegir otro trabajo al llegar a China

\- Si bueno yo pienso dejar ese trabajo, bueno, primero vayamos y luego das opiniones, no antes linda

\- Eriol, no es dar opiniones es preocuparme por su futuro y el de los hijos que tendrán

\- Tomoyo, ya interferiste lo que tenias que interferir

Un rato más tarde se encontraban las dos mujeres en una habitación del hospital.

\- Tomoyo, no deberías hacer eso, por algo salieron ya nos platicaran al volver

\- Shh, Saku, déjame oír que es lo que dirán después de todo nos concierne a ambas

Fuera de la habitación estaban tres sujetos

\- Pensaba esperar a que volvieran a la oficina pero dadas las circunstancias y que han hecho un campamento aquí, he venido a hablar con ustedes

\- Tshikiro, nosotros hemos decidido que… - Dijo un hombre de porte ingles

\- Esperen, se ha decidido darles unas vacaciones de dos meses, antes de que se incorporen con honores y claro con su correspondiente asenso

\- De eso deseamos hablar – Esta vez intervino el castaño – El asenso se lo puede dar a Takashi, nosotros renunciamos, terminaremos con el papeleo del caso y de ahí nos marcharemos, nos casaremos y claro nuestras prometidas no desean estar en Japón

\- Bromean es algo que esperaban y después de lo heroico que fue su desempeño

\- No, ambos deseábamos hundir a Tendo y se cumplió, ahora es hora de ir con la familia – Dijo Eriol

\- Bien en ese caso los espero en tres días en la comisaría para terminar con el papeleo – Ambos asintieron y él se fue algo molesto. Después de esto los hombres abrieron la puerta donde estaban las jóvenes y vieron a Tomoyo con la oreja cerca de la puerta

\- Algo que quieras decir querida – Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas, mientras la de cabello negro lo negaba

\- ¿Por qué no aceptaron? – Hablo al final la castaña

\- No quieres estar aquí, Tomoyo no quiere estar aquí, no tiene caso aceptar un trabajo que nos alejara, además ya es tiempo de que conozcan a nuestras familias


	12. Un viaje

Capitulo 11

Un viaje

Cuatro jóvenes entraban a un camarote, el cual tenía una pequeña sala, además de cuatro habitaciones, no era de gran tamaño pero se veía la categoría en la que viajarían.

\- Esto costo una fortuna – Dijo la joven e cabellos castaños sorprendida por el lugar

\- Si bueno teníamos algo de dinero – Contesto de forma natural el joven de cabellos negros

\- ¿Cómo es que pudieron tener el dinero para un camarote tan costoso? – Intervino la joven de cabellos oscuros

\- Si bueno, trabajando, ustedes disfruten nosotros nos ocupamos de lo demás – Esta vez intervino el castaños acariciando los cabellos de su ahora prometida – Elijan una habitación dejamos las cosas y nos vamos a dar una vuelta al barco, mientras partíamos vi algunas cosas sería bueno conocerlo – Ambas jóvenes asintieron y tomaron las habitaciones de un lado por lo que los chicos fueron al otro lado, solo dejaron las cosas y salieron, sentándose en los sillones

\- Este juego me está cansando Eriol, no sé cuánto tiempo más podremos continuar

\- Tienes razón, te soy sincero lo que más me preocupa es tu caso, yo sé que mis padres no se opondrán ya que Tomoyo tiene cierto estatus y bueno las tradiciones inglesas no son como las chinas en que tienes que ir a este lado, esperar que no pasen desgracias en cierto periodo, pero espero que al conocerla no tengan ningún problema

\- Si mi padre viviera todo sería más simple, espero que Meiling me ayude en esto

\- Aun que nuestras familias lo acepten no será nada bueno cuando sepan que les mentimos

\- ¿A quién le mintieron? – Dijo la joven de ojos azules saliendo de su habitación

\- A nuestros padres, no les avisábamos que iríamos y se llevaran una sorpresa, pensamos que quizá se molestarían al saber que llevaríamos otras personas

\- Ya veo – Dijo de forma desconfiada – La próxima vez digan algo que sea mas convincente, por el momento lo dejare así

\- Ya estoy lista, vamos – Dijo la joven de cabellos casi rubios mientras salía de su pequeña habitación, las cuatro personas comenzaron su camino, no sin antes tener una pequeña mirada de reproche por parte de la chica de ojos azul violeta

La noche anterior a la llegada a China, se encontraban dos chicos de cabellos negros en la cubierta del barco.

\- Sabes, las cosas no están muy bien en china, existe un cambio de régimen, Japón planea una invasión, muchas cosas, así que tal vez por esto nuestra estancia deba ser corta, no más de un mes

\- Eriol, se que te prometí seguirte a donde sea, pero… necesito que seas sincero, he tratado de no pensarlo y creer lo que me digan, pero el ver a Sakura tan inocente a sus secretos me hace ver que yo no y quiero saber qué es lo sucede… ¿algo malo? Dime cual es el gran secreto

\- Todo a su momento querida, te amo en realidad todo esto me parece un cuento y no sé en ocasiones creo que si te digo todo antes de tiempo no me aceptes, pero te lo juro por lo que desees, mi vida si es necesario, que no es nada malo, no somos personas malas, es lo que te puedo decir, es solo que tu, yo se que podrás con esto que ocultamos, porque no es solo el secreto de Li es de ambos, pero Sakura, ella no, aun no, ni siquiera sé si lo podrá hacer cuando el momento se presente, por el bien de Shaoran espero que si

\- ¿Por el bien de Li? – El joven de cabellos negros asintió – Es malo, grave

\- No, nada de eso mi amor, algo grande, pero tu disfruta esta noche, vamos el día de hoy es el baile, ahí están nuestros compañeros de viaje – La chica asintió, a pesar de esto acerco al joven hacia ella para darse un profundo beso, con caricias que definitivamente no deberían hacer en público en esos años (ahora sería un poco común).

\- Te amo Eriol

\- Yo ti también – Continuaron el beso, el abrazo y caricias un poco mas hasta que el joven se separo de ella – Mejor vámonos ya, antes de que… vámonos – La joven estaba acalorada, sonrojada y con algo de dificultad para hablar pero aun así asintió y de la mano de su prometido se marcharon del lugar

Mientras tanto entrando a la habitación dos jóvenes castaños entraban riendo un poco ya que dentro del barco se festejaba un baile, de ahí venían.

\- Lamento venir tan temprano pero necesitaba dormir ya

\- No te preocupes de todos modos a mi no me gusta mucho ese tipo de cosas, me gusta estar contigo, sin importar lo que hagamos – Dicho esto la beso tiernamente

\- Yo… sabes, mañana llegaremos a china, no sé si tu casa este cerca lejos o que… pero ¿seguro que quieres llevarme con tu madre?

\- Claro que sí, yo se que ella no se opondrá, porque espero que por eso dudes, después de lo que hemos pasado

\- Te amo, es por eso que no quiero que me llegues a… - El joven negó con la cabeza

\- Jamás, es decir, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, yo sé que me darás mucha dicha el resto de mis días, listo en tu puerta – La joven abrió ingresando y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta

\- Gracias por todo – Tímidamente se acerco al joven, el vio sus intenciones agachándose un poco para besarse nuevamente y lo que comenzó tímidamente, comenzó a transformarse en algo más profundo, la puerta, se cerró detrás de ellos, el lugar era pequeño así que rápidamente llegaron a la cama donde continuaron los besos

\- Mi amor – Susurro el chico entre besos

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a abrirle los ojos al joven quien vio a una chica entre sus brazos, le pareció ver a una diosa, aun así se levanto, puso su pantalón y camisa sin abrochar tomo el resto de su ropa asomándose hacia fuera al no ver a nadie salió del lugar, sin embargo al cerrar la puerta

\- Pequeña Sakura, ya… ¿Shaoran? No me digas a abusaste de…

\- Claro que no, yo… ella

\- Al verte se que paso, no diré nada pero… arréglate antes de que salga Tomoyo, aunque no creo que despierte temprano ayer volvimos del baile muy tarde, pero al parecer tome mucho y tengo un dolor de cabeza

\- Eriol, no te presentaras así con mi madre ¿verdad?

\- Iré por un café muy cargado o más

\- En ese caso espera un poco te acompaño, no tardo

Unos minutos más tarde en el comedor del lugar estaban sirviendo unas tazas de café

\- Soy un caballero y no debería hablar de este tema pero ¿Cómo se te ocurre si ella jamás ha hecho eso? Al menos no porque ella quiera, tú que tuviste a varias mujeres, y con la mujer que te quieres casar, ¿no pudiste esperar?

\- No, la amo, no sé qué me pasa con ella que no puedo pensar con racionalidad, de igual forma no es algo que debería decirte, pero no es la primera vez que nos pasa esto

\- Muy bien, no diré nada mas, debo confesar que en ocasiones no quisiera esperar con Tomoyo, pero buena nuestras circunstancias son distintas

\- ¿Qué te parece si le pedimos a un camarero el desayuno de los cuatro en el camarote?

\- Muy buena idea

Una joven salía confundida de su habitación, la noche anterior la había pasado tan bien, lo primero que vio fue a su novio junto a su mejor amigo

\- Eriol, buen día, te levantaste temprano, Shaoran, buenos días

\- Buenos días Tomoyo

\- Hola cariño, si me desperté con un dolor de cabeza, creo que tome de mas, no me vuelvas a dejar hacer eso

\- Lo lamento pero creo que me paso lo mismo, jamás había bebido hasta ayer, Sakura aun no se despierta, pero si ayer llegamos al baile y no los vimos

\- Salimos temprano, Sakura se agoto muy pronto y yo no soy muy dado a las fiestas grandes, siempre les he tenido cierta reserva

\- ¿Las fiestas grandes? Pero… ¿Cómo pagaron esto? ¿Ustedes…?

\- Tomoyo… basta sé lo que piensas y no quiero que te oiga Sakura – Dijo Shaoran algo temeroso – Por favor hoy lo sabrá

\- Si es grande – Le dijo ahora a su novio

\- Algo así, bueno…

\- Hola buenos días – Hablo una joven muy feliz saliendo de sus aposentos - Están muy serios ¿ocurre algo?

\- No nada – Dijo Shaoran no muy convencido

\- Yo solo tengo algo de hambre y le comentaba a ellos que tal vez debíamos ir a desayunar – Hablo Tomoyo con algo de remordimientos

\- Cierto ordenamos que trajeran algo no deben tardar, querida Tomoyo, pequeña Sakura – Ambas sonrieron

Eran ya las tres de la tarde y los jóvenes iban en una carreta por las calles de china. Hasta que al retirarse un poco de lo que sería la concentración de casas, llegaron a una enorme mansión, que abrió sus puertas al ver a los jóvenes.

\- Señor Li, que bueno que ha regresado, ya hemos avisado a su madre y su prima, señor Hiraguisawa, que bueno que nos visita

\- Gracias – Dijeron ambos jovenes

\- ¿Vives aquí? – Dijo Sakura temblando – No cabe la posibilidad de que sean los de limpieza o algo

\- No, esta es mi casa

\- Wow… si Shaoran vive aquí… ¿acaso eres el príncipe del reino unido? – Hablo Tomoyo

\- No, precisamente, mis padres… - Al llegar a la entrada principal de la gran mansión varios criados salieron y el mayor de estos interrumpió al joven

\- Buenos tardes señor Li, Hiraguisawa, señoritas, la señora las espera en la sala de té, junto con su prima y los condes

\- Muy bien Wein, podrían acomodar mi habitación, la de Eriol y otras dos, no muy lejos para nuestras acompañantes

\- Claro ahora mismo vamos

\- Yo no puedo entrar ahí Shaoran, eres no se que seas pero tienes mucho dinero

\- Ni yo. Eriol ¿eres un conde?

\- No precisamente, mis padres lo son condes de Essex, ¿pero que cambia? ¿El amor termino? Nosotros nos enamoramos por ustedes no son interesadas en todo esto lo cual las hace perfectas

\- Bien, vamos adentro, ¿Sakura? – La joven asintió

Llegando a la sala de té los comenzaron las presentaciones, las jóvenes fueron presentadas como prometidas, al finalizar las presentaciones una joven de ojos rojizos de con cabellos negro profundo hablo con una peculiar voz

\- Que bueno que viniste Shaoran, yo iba ya a buscarte y presentarte a mi esposo, el es japonés, no debe tardar en…

\- Buenas tardes, Meiling querida yo…

\- Tú – Dijo Sakura se acerco al hombre dándole una gran bofetada que dejo la mejilla izquierda marcada, después de eso corrió fuera del lugar

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – Mientras la esposa de este se acercaba pero se le adelanto Tomoyo repitiendo lo que Sakura hizo solo que dejo la otra mejilla y siguió a su amiga, el prometido de las castañas las persiguió

\- Eso amerita una explicación – Hablo el hombre de los cabellos negro azulado

\- Me lo merezco

Un poco largo pero listo, compensando lo corto del capítulo pasado


	13. Explicando

Capitulo 12

Explicando

\- Eso amerita una explicación – Hablo el hombre de los cabellos negro azulado

\- Me lo merezco, pero antes de cualquier cosa, necesito ir con ella -

La chica dejo de correr para encontrarse cerca de un pequeño templo, no sabía cómo había hecho pero acababa de perderse, no tardo mucho para que llegaran su prometido y su mejor amiga.

\- Sakurita, no vuelvas a hacer eso no soy buena para correr y lo sabes

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Quién es él? – Hablo de una forma molesta, provocando que la joven agachara la mirada

\- Shaoran si no te conociera diría que estas celoso – Dijo de forma irónica Tomoyo pero al notar el rostro de la persona - ¿Estas celoso?

\- Sakura, ¿me puedes explicar que paso? Tu… no algo común en ti – El joven con su mano levanto sutilmente su rostro para que estuviera a su altura, ella lo vio fugazmente para después ver hacia la lejanía o al menos eso parecía y respondió con amargura

\- No es nadie, para mí ya no es nadie – Dijo soltando una lagrima, tomo la mano de su novio y vio a su amiga – Regresemos a la casa, estoy algo cansada y me marche sin decir más, ¿Qué dirá tu madre? – Los tres regresaron a la casa pasando de lado del joven que con anterioridad las chicas habían bofeteado el cual había escuchado todo, el novio de la chica solo se le quedo viendo, sabía que algo ocurrió ahí, su rostro le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordad donde lo había visto con anterioridad

Una bella pareja se encontraba frente a otra aun más joven, la señora tenía unos cabellos negros azulados y ojos cafés además de algo rasgados, aun con sus occidentales se notaban aquellas pequeñas diferencias que la hacían ser oriental aun. Por su parte aparte de ser rubio y notarse la edad, el señor se parecía tanto a Eriol, los mismos expresivos ojos azules índigo, la piel blanca, y claro ese gran porte de caballero ingles. Sus nombres Catherine y George Hiraguisawa los condes de Essex

\- Ella es mi novia, y bueno nos queremos casar, obviamente necesito su bendición y…

\- Te entendemos, no sabes el gusto que nos da que te volvieras a enamorar, la vida que llevabas no es acorde a la nobleza – Dijo el hombre

\- Tienes nuestra bendición, con la condición de que vivan en Europa, así será mas fácil comunicarnos, primero necesitamos pedir la mano de tu prometida, aun tienes familiares supongo – Hablo esta vez la mujer

\- Claro, mi padre, el trabaja para una importante tienda de modas en Paris, y bueno esta Sakura ella es mi prima, nuestras madres lo fueron, de ahí en más, bueno esta mi primo pero… creo que no es adecuado hablar de el por el momento, me parece que podríamos visitar a mi padre.

\- Bien en ese caso, no sé si nos podrías dejar a solas un poco con Eriol, necesitamos hablar de algunas cosas con él – La joven asintió se marcho al salir una mujer la esperaba indicándole lo que sería su habitación

\- Lo que tu madre y yo te queremos decir en privado es preguntarte si estás seguro de tu decisión y no por ti, por ella, no ha vivido ni cerca la vida que tendrá en Europa sobre todo si deciden quedarse en Londres o sus alrededores, cambiar de religión eso es muy importante

\- Lo he pensado mucho padre, y si, deseo mi vida a su lado, no es como si me fuera a convertir en el rey o alguien de la familia real

\- Muy bien – Sonrió la mujer quitándose un anillo que usaba – Este anillo me lo dio tu padre, y desde ese día he sido la mujer más feliz del mundo, espero que te sirva como amuleto para el resto de tu vida – El joven tomo el anillo, era un zafiro con varios diamantes alrededor, oro de 20k hermoso

Al llegar a la habitación la joven de cabellos negros se vio fascinada por esa amplia habitación.

\- Señorita Daidoji, esa puerta la dirige a la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto, al frente están las habitaciones del joven Li e Hiraguisawa – Hablo en japonés pero de una forma muy 'torpe'

\- Bien gracias, te puedes retirar

\- Si necesita algo puede jalar este cordón y alguien vendrá a dárselo o atenderla, cualquier cosa

\- Si, está bien, ahora te puedes retirar iré con mi prima, en un rato mas podrías volver para acomodar las cosas que traigo – La chica asintió y se retiro, por su parte la joven fue con su amiga y prima – Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, aun algo confundida, tú, ¿sabías algo de esto? – Contesto la obenque

\- No precisamente, sabía que tenían más de lo que decían, lo sospechaba en el barco, pero no sabía nada del título o de que los Li eran de las familias más ricas de China, tu caja – Dijo al ver como la joven de entre sus maletas sacaba una caja que siempre la había acompañado

\- Sí, bueno simplemente jamás me podre deshacer de ella – Mientras la abría y sacaba entre ellas varias cosas

\- La foto con tu padre – Dijo Tomoyo tomándola hasta que un fuerte sonido la asusto y soltó la foto haciendo que cayera

\- Sakura… o disculpa no sabía que estaban platicando es solo que mi madre quiere hablar contigo Sakura – Se agacho para recoger la foto al verla solo se giro hacia su prometida

\- Shaoran yo…

\- ¿Nadie? Vamos con mi madre, nos vemos luego Tomoyo – La chica asintió para después ver los castaños marcharse

\- No puedo creerlo… ¿ella es? ¿Sí que es pequeño el mundo no lo crees? – Dijo una mujer de ojos rojizos a su esposo

\- Lo es, sin embargo, vi algo diferente, me odia

\- No es así cariño solo, que pasó mucho tiempo, y te encuentra de una forma que no es la ideal, faltaba tan poco para ir en busca de ella, pero se encontraron antes

\- Tal vez tengas razón Meiling

\- Solo es cuestión de esperar un poco, ya verás que si le das un poco de espacio ella vendrá a ti y las cosas se arreglaran Touya

\- Si, eres maravillosa, por eso me enamore de ti… por cierto ya pensaste cuando darles a todos la noticia

\- Claro cuando lo tuyo con tu hermana se arregle un poco, solo un poco – El solo la abrazo sin decir más ella sabía lo que esa muestra significaba

En una sala de estar se encontraba una muy imponente mujer vestida de colores neutros aun así su porte y postura la hacían notar, se notaban ya sus años pero aun así lucia hermosa, su rostro en extremo blanco, contrastaban con sus largos lacios y negros cabellos además de sus labios rojos, los ojos eran color ámbar igual que su hijo que justo entraba con su prometida, ambos iban muy serios.

\- Hijo, déjanos solas – El chico asintió, esperando varias cosas que su madre no espantara a la chica con su interrogatorio, que no pudiese poner algún pero, es por eso que no había exigido ninguna explicación por parte de la chica la vio que aun no podía darlas además de eso tenía idea de lo que le esperaba con su madre

\- Señora Li, le pido disculpas por mi conducta inadecuada, yo… simplemente no tengo excusa por dar una mala primera impresión

\- Si bueno ese es uno de los temas de los que deseo hablar contigo, espero no te moleste te hable así

\- Claro que no

\- Bien, pero primero lo más importante, no sé que tanto sepas de nuestras costumbres antes de casarse, como regalos que se tienen que hacer a tu persona y a tu familia, Shaoran me comento que tu única familia es la joven con la que vienes

\- Si bueno, eso creía, que era mi única familia, pero recientemente acaba de bofetear a mi hermano que simplemente un día se marcho de casa sin dejar más que una nota pidiendo disculpas – Hablo con un nudo en la garganta y lagrimas que amenazaban con salir

\- Bueno eso explica tu conducta, lo que no explica es porque solo una bofetada y no mas – Dijo un poco en broma haciendo que Sakura sonriera un poco – Supongo entonces que de esa parte no habrá problema con los planes de boda, no es algo que le pregunte a mi hijo, pero necesito saberlo, ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? El fue con una misión en mente y no iba a descansar o volver hasta cumplirla, me dirás que paso con eso

\- ¿Con Tendo? – La mujer asintió sutilmente – Yo… yo era la prometida de Tendo, de no ser por su hijo ya estaría casada con el, me alejo de mi padre y me obligo estar a su lado para no matarlo, lo cual no sirvió de nada aun así lo mato, Eriol y Shaoran fueron asignados al caso, así nos conocimos yo intente negar mis sentimientos, debido… bueno por cosas, pero finalmente encarcelaron a Tendo, y el maldito se ahorco en su celda… disculpe el leguaje

\- No hay problema, supongo que sabes la historia de Tendo y mi familia – La castaña asintió – Así que no importa cómo te expreses de él, no te interrogare mas sobre Tendo, creo saber algunas cosas sin que nadie lo diga, solo quiero agradecerte por darle a mi hijo una ilusión, temí mucho no volver a ver a mi hijo después de lo que paso con Jun, temí que su venganza lo cegara y ahora tengo a mi hijo y sobrino como personas nuevas y enamoradas, cosa que no creí que sucediera sobre todo en Eriol, bien hablare con tu hermano de la boda, también iremos todos para ver qué fecha es ideal para que ustedes se casen y finalmente se que tu hermano está arrepentido nos lo ha dicho repetidamente por su pasado, así que trata de hablar con él no solo por ser tu hermano si no porque estará mucho tiempo cerca al ser el esposo de mi sobrina, dicho todo puedes marcharte

\- Si señora – Después de esto salió por donde entro

\- Hola – Le dijo un joven al salir

\- Shaoran, ¿escuchaste? – El joven negó, pero pudo ver que en su mano aun traía la foto que había sacado de su caja de recuerdos – Es mi familia, mi hermano, un día decidió que marcharse sería bueno, unos meses después, comenzó la pesadilla, es lo que más me duele que nos dejo y todo comenzó a empeorar – Dijo la chica que comenzaba a llorar, su novio solo pudo abrazarla, y acariciar sus cabellos mientras ella no paraba de llorar, todo aquello que pretendió dejar en Japón regreso y de un solo golpe todos esos momentos que tanto le dolieron.

Otro más, creo que este fic estará un poquito más largo de lo que esperaba, pero no tanto. Saluditos a mis lectores constantes y nuevos también, ya casi llega el final.


End file.
